It's Easier To Lie
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Sometimes, the truth just doesn't fit in. Lorelai finds the man of her dreams, and Rory wakes up to a nightmare. COMPLETE
1. Little Things

"People make mistakes, Lorelai. No one gets it right every time. Why don't you review the exam and I'll give you chance to take over next week?" Matthew comforted.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're right." She smiled. "Thanks Matthew."

"Anytime."

Lorelai walked out of her business class with the folded paper in her hand. She was embarrassed to take it home and show Rory, and something about that just seemed a tad backwards. She knew she hadn't studied as much as she should have, but Lorelai never dreamed of failing her exam. Which Matthew had agreed to give her makeup test... He had always been so nice about things like that. From the first day, he said "Please, call me Matthew. Mr. McCoy is far too formal." He had been there for Lorelai from day one, and not once left her side.

Lorelai slowly walked into the house, hoping Rory wasn't back from the library yet.

"Hi, Mom." Rory greeted as she came out of her room.

Lorelai jumped, "Oh! Hey." Lorelai grinned.

"How was your class today?"

"Oh... Fine... Fine.."

"Did you get your test score back?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Um..." Lorelai bit her lip. "Yeah..."

"What did you get?" Rory continued.

Lorelai stood silent, not looking Rory in the eyes.

"Come on... you're killing me here." Rory smiled. Then noticing her mother's face, she allowed her smile to fade. She walked over to Lorelai and hugged her. "Don't worry, it's just one test, you'll do better next time."

What a sweet and kind thing to say. God, this kid was amazing. Lorelai felt immense pride run through her body. "Thanks babe."

(Later that day)

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Rory."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Luke looked up from his order book. "Sure." he replied solemnly.

"Mom's kind of had a bad day... She's meeting me here in a few minutes, and she could really use a picker upper."

"What did you have in mind?" Luke asked.

"Well, I know it's 6:00 in the evening, but could you make some chocolate chip pancakes?" Rory asked sweetly. "Their her favorite food and they always make her feel better."

Luke smiled. "Sure. I'll whip some up."

"Thanks Luke. You're the best." Rory gleamed with happiness.

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, Lorelai walked in. You could tell by her body language she was depressed over something. She lacked the usual quirkiness that made her famous.

"Hey sweetie." Lorelai greeted as she sat down at the table across from Rory. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Um. Yeah." Rory smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no... that's fine." Lorelai replied as she took a sip of the coffee that was already awaiting her.

"So, Saturday, there's going to be a movie marathon." Rory randomly stated, hoping to erase some of Lorelai's gloom.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a really good one too, all the number one movies from the 1940's." Rory smiled. "And you know we have so many favorites from that decade."

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, we do."

Luke looked at the chocolate chip pancakes sitting on the plate. They needed something extra, something else to help cheer Lorelai up. He reached over and pulled out a can of whip cream from the shelf. He neatly drew a smiley face on the top pancake.

"There we go." he said softly. "That should help out." he smiled. He walked over and placed the plate of fresh pancakes in front of Lorelai and handed Rory a cheese burger. "Hope you feel better." Luke smiled and walked back to the counter.

Lorelai let a deep breath exhale from her body followed by a gigantic smile. She immediately looked over at Rory who was smiling as well. "You did this." she laughed. "Thank you so much sweetie."

"You're welcome." Rory replied as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

After the two finished eating, they gathered their belongings and began the walk home.

"Matthew said I could retake the test." Lorelai stated.

"He did?" Rory asked brightly. "That's great."

"Yeah... it is." Lorelai agreed. "He's not allowed to give make up exams."

"Well, then there must be something special about you." Rory smiled.

"What are getting at?"

"Maybe, he likes you." Rory offered.

"What?" Lorelai half laughed. "He's my teacher."

"Yeah, but it's not like you're in high school. You guys are close to the same age."

"Rory... he's my teacher."

"And you call him Matthew."

"He told me to." Lorelai defended.

"See." Rory replied. "He likes you."

"I don't know Rory, it seems a little unprofessional."

"Mom... It's just a business class. You're only taking it for 6 more weeks. Then he won't be you're teacher anymore."

"Well, we don't know for sure if he likes me." Lorelai added.

"But if he ever asks you out..."

"I'll think about it."

Rory smiled. "Okay."

The two continued to walk down the street until they reached their house.


	2. A Day In December

"It's freezing." Lorelai noted as she walked into the diner.

"It's December." Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled. "You're smart."

Rory walked in and sat down beside her mother at the counter. "It's freezing." Rory stated, shivering.

"No, sweetie, it's December." Lorelai teased, looking up at Luke.

"So today's the day you retake your exam, right?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Lorelai replied. "And I've done adequate studying this time so I believe this one will go much better."

"Good." Rory replied.

Luke, overhearing the conversation decided to speak up, "I thought you had your business class on Mondays and Wednesdays?"

"I do." Lorelai answered.

"Today is Friday." Luke replied.

"I know... the second Friday of December." Lorelai giggled.

"Rory?" Luke asked annoyingly.

"Her teacher is allowing her to retake an exam." Rory filled in.

"Oh." Luke nodded his head. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "Well, I'm off." Lorelai leaned over and kissed Rory on the cheek. "Bye, babe."

"Bye."

Lorelai left the diner with her spirits high, and her expectations even higher.

"What keeps you from going crazy?" Luke asked Rory once Lorelai had closed the door.

Rory only laughed and grabbed her books. "Bye, Luke."

(Lorelai's business class)

"Thank you so much Matthew for letting me retake the exam." Lorelai said as she slid off her jacket and folded it neatly over the chair.

"You're welcome." Matthew smiled. "I can't have one of the best inn managers in the state making a bad grade."

"Trust me, I'm ready this time."

"I'm sure you are, Lorelai." Matthew handed Lorelai the exam and left the room. "I'll be back in an hour."

Lorelai took a deep breath and read the first question of the exam.

(Chilton)

"Hey, Rory." Tristan said leaning against Rory's neighboring locker.

"Hi, Tristan." Rory casually replied.

"Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Now, he had Rory's attention. "Sorry for what?"

"For calling you Mary. For trying to trick you into going out with me. For aggravating you all this time."

Rory was trying to figure out if Tristan was being sincere of if this was just another one of his conniving ways to scrounge a date with her.

"It's okay." Rory replied.

"Sooo..." Tristan lead off. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"Bye." he smiled and walked off down the hallway.

Wow. Had Tristan finally hit puberty? Could it be that he finally realized how immature, and rude he was? Rory had to admit she was impressed.

(Lorelai's business class)

"Thank you so much... again." Lorelai smiled, as she handed Matthew the exam paper.

"You're welcome." Matthew replied.

Lorelai turned and grabbed her jacket. She was about to leave the room but Matthew stopped her.

"Lorelai... I was wondering, perhaps, if you're not busy this Saturday I could convince you to go out on a date with me?" Matthew asked politely.

Lorelai blushed. "I'll think about it." she smiled.

"Come on." Matthew smiled. "You've already thought about it. I know you have."

Lorelai was impressed. She paused for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Alright. You've convinced me."

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 then." Matthew said as he opened the classroom door for Lorelai.

"Be late." Lorelai replied.

"Excuse me?" Matt asked.

"Trust me.." she grinned. "Just be late."

Matt laughed. "Okay. I will be late."


	3. Underneath It All

"See, I told you he liked you!" Rory laughed.

"Aw, Rory, I don't know... He's so nice." Lorelai replied.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's just... if things don't work out, then we'll still have to see each other every day. And that'll be weird... but I don't want it to be weird cause he's really nice. And..."

Rory held up her hand to stop Lorelai's rambling. "Mom... just give him a chance." Rory smiled.

Lorelai sighed, "Thank you, Rory."

"For what?" Rory asked surprisingly.

"For being the most amazing daughter in the whole word. For supporting me and backing me up... and just being there." Lorelai smiled. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Back at cha." Rory grinned. "Good night."

"Good night."

Lorelai sat on the couch for a while reading one of her favorite novels, when the sudden ring of the phone came out of deep silence, her heart nearly broke her chest.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered looking at the clock that clearly showed 12:03 am."

"Hey, Lorelai."

"Matt?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, it's me." A friendly voice replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." Matt laughed. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Cause, it's midnight and you called me." Lorelai noted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, but..."

"Were you on the phone with someone else?"

"No..."

"Then we're good." Matt ended.

"No, Matt we're not good." Lorelai clarified. "It's midnight." she repeated this time with a little sound of annoyance in her voice. "I don't usually receive phone calls at midnight unless something is wrong."

"I know this." Matt replied. "Lorelai," he began. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"You're kidding?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm not." Matt replied. "I've been trying to sleep for hours. I can't get the girl with the beautiful brown hair, and the gorgeous blue eyes off my mind."

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" Lorelai teased, becoming less annoyed and more interested.

"I think they are the most magnificent shade of blue that the good Lord above ever created." Matt added. "And since I've been laying here for hours, wondering how I'm going to wait til tomorrow night to see you, I decided I'll call you and tell you ... I can't stop thinking about you. You've deprived me from sleep all night Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai's face lit up with a shine and she felt a tingly feeling run through her body. She had to give him credit he was quite the romantic.

"I'll let you go." He finally said. "But I'll still be laying here thinking of you."

"I'm sorry I'm depriving you of sleep." Lorelai added sweetly.

"Make it up to me tomorrow... Good bye, Lorelai."

"Good bye Matthew." Lorelai smiled and hung up the phone.

(The next morning)

"Mom..." Rory shook her mother gently.

"Hm?" Lorelai replied, still half asleep.

"It's 10:30." Rory said. "You've been sleeping all morning."

"Five more minutes." Lorelai said and turned over on the couch.

"Mom... The movie marathon starts in half an hour." Rory added. "We've barely got enough time to go buy barrels and barrels of junk food."

Lorelai laid there, lifeless. Rory walked into the kitchen and poured a hot steaming cup of coffee. She took it back into the living room and maneuvered it around Lorelai's face.

Lorelai inhaled deeply. "Mmmm... Coffee." She whispered.

"If you get up... you can have some." Rory said teasingly.

With a groan and a mumble Lorelai rose from the couch. "You're good." she replied.

"Thank you." Rory smiled. "You look like you was up all night."

"I was." Lorelai confirmed taking a sip of her coffee.

"How come?" Rory asked.

"Reading for the most of it... the rest of it, I spent thinking about Matthew." Lorelai smiled a little towards the end of her sentence.

"You sat up all night thinking of Matthew?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lorelai paused as she remembered the phone call. "He called last night."

"He did?"

"Yes." Lorelai's face began to blush a little. "He called to say he couldn't stop thinking about me. I know it sounds so jr. highish but it was so sweet."

"Wow... sounds like he really digs you." Rory joked. "If you want I can run down to Doose's and buy all the candy myself. That'll give you time to freshen up a bit before the movie marathon."

"That would be great." Lorelai replied.

"Although, I'm a bit unsure on how much candy we'll need to last us til 12:00 tonight." Rory added.

"12:00 tonight?" Lorelai asked. "Wow...That's a long time."

"Yeah... That's the whole point of a movie marathon." Rory smiled. She noticed Lorelia's eye gazing into the air, she was thinking of something, obviously. "What's wrong?"

"Rory... I'm so sorry." Lorelai began.

"For what?"

"I told Matthew I'd go out with him tonight. He's picking me up at 7:00."

Rory's face lost all of its emotions, and he heart dropped to the ground. Never had she felt such disappointment. Her mother was actually turning her down for a guy.

"Oh." Rory finally managed to say.

"You understand, right?" Lorelai asked hopefully. "I mean he's such a great guy, and if I canceled on him I'd probably never get him to reschedule."

"Yeah, I understand."

"But hey, we can still watch it until like 6:00..." Lorelai smiled, trying to cheer Rory up. "That's like 7 hours of movies..."

"But you'll miss the top 3 movies of the 1940's." Rory replied showing a little heartbreak this time. "It's going in order of great to greatest."

"Aww... babe, I'm sorry." Lorelai said stroking the back of Rory's head. "There'll be other marathons."

"Why can't there be other dates?" Rory asked her voice sounding crushed and deeply saddened.

"Hey, we'll spend the whole day together, tomorrow. Just you and me.. And we'll do whatever you like. How does that sound?" Lorelai asked optimistically.

Rory paused, she noticed how happy her mother was about the date, and she figured it best to just not ruin it for her. "That sounds great." Rory replied while faking a smile.


	4. Ready On Time

Rory sat in front of the tv stuffing massive amounts of chips in her mouth. She had been sitting alone since 4:30 watching the movie marathon.

"How does this look?" Lorelai asked walking down the stairs and in front of Rory.

"It looks like the first outfit you tried on." Rory replied.

"It is the first outfit I tried on. See, I've learned that I should have just went with my first instinct instead of trying multiple other outfits and hence sparing myself continuos disappointment."

"Congratulations." Rory said aimlessly and shoved another hand full of chips into her mouth.

Lorelai noticed her daughters dry attitude, and looked over at the tv set. "Have they played Casablanca?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory replied shortly.

"I'm betting it's number one." Lorelai smiled trying to ease into Rory's good graces.

"Maybe." Another handful of chips.

"Alright... well I still have make up and hair to do... so..." Lorelai stopped, and just walked off.

This didn't seem right. She knew she should be down there right beside Rory watching the movie marathon, and stuffing herself with junk food. Lorelai couldn't make it that simple, however, she deeply wanted to see Matthew. After the phone call he gave her last night, there was no way she could back out on him. Why didn't she think of the marathon before she agreed to the date? Lorelai was becoming aggravated, and suddenly the doorbell rang.

Lorelai quickly looked at her watch "7:00... what part of be late, didn't he understand?" Lorelai quickly applied some blush, and eye shadow. She was hurrying downstairs to the answer the door, but was beaten to the opportunity by Rory.

"Hey... You must be Rory." Matthew smiled as the door opened.

"And you must be Matthew." Rory added.

"I am. Is your mother ready?"

"I don't know." Rory replied.

Matthew began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Well, may I come in?"

"Sure." Rory moved from the door way and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Matthew came in and closed the door behind him. He spotted Lorelai coming down the stairs. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Right On Time." Lorelai said breathlessly.

Matthew looked at his watch. "So, you wasn't joking about being here late?" he laughed.

"Not at all." Lorelai replied putting on her shoes.

"I didn't mean to rush you."

"It's okay.. I'm fine." Lorelai stood smiling like a school girl.

Rory noticed how awkward Lorelai was acting, and it only made her despise Matthew that much more. Her mother never acted like a buffoon over some guy.

"So, we can leave now?" Matt asked.

"Sure." Lorelai replied. "We can commence forth with the leaving." She tried to giggle, but it ended abruptly after the strange look she received.

Lorelai walked over to Rory. "Bye, babe. I'll be home before it gets too late." Rory didn't respond. "Okay... well... Let's go." Lorelai added changing her focus to Matt.

Before Matthew walked out the door he paused. "Good bye, Rory." Rory cringed as he said her name.

(In the car)

"You're right." Matt said opening up the conversation.

"About everything?." Lorelai replied.

"About Rory."

Lorelai became more serious. "What about her?"

"Well... you said that you and Rory were a lot alike, yet so much different."

"I did say that." Lorelai agreed.

"I noticed it tonight."

"Oh." Lorelai thought for a moment.

"I mean, she gave me the cold shoulder from the moment I walked in." Matt continued. "I guess one of the differences you have is that you're much more friendly."

"Rory's friendly." Lorelai protested. "She just... not feeling well tonight."

"Perhaps it all the junk food she eats." Matthew replied. "The whole coffee table was covered with it."

"What's wrong with junk food?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, too much of it couldn't be ver healthy."

"Rory's healthy." Lorelai objected.

"Okay... okay..." Matthew replied. "Changing the subject."

"No, I mean... you just met her." Lorelai added.

"I know."

"You spent 5 minutes around her."

"I know."

"And she doesn't feel well... and she's annoyed at me... cause I missed the movie marathon, and I shouldn't have missed the marathon, because the marathon, and the pancakes was all her idea to make me feel better, which is the most sweetest thing anyone could ever do, cause Rory is the sweetest kid on earth and instead it's caused her to feel left out and neglected."

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Matt, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Lorelai said regretfully.

Matt slowed down the car... "Lorelai... please, don't knock me out before round one."

"Well, don't come in swinging before the bell."

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you. I want to get to know Rory, I really do."

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have jumped at you like that."

"Let's make a deal, we won't mention anything about kids, or family, or home life for the rest of the night. From here on, it's just you, me, a movie, and the best damn sushi you've ever eaten."

Lorelai laughed. "Deal."


	5. Endings Crash Hard

"So, did I impress you at all tonight?" Matthew asked as he turned his car into the Gilmore driveway.

"You impressed me a great deal." Lorelai smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Good." Matthew grinned. "And I know just the thing to top off this enchanting evening."

"What's that?" Lorelai asked. Matthew reached in the backseat and pulled out Lorelai's make up exam. He handed it to her. "Oh my God…" Lorelai laughed. "A 98?"

"You earned it, Lorelai, congratulations." Matthew got out of the car and walked around to Lorelai's side, and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Lorelai joked as she got out of the car. Matthew walked her to the door. "Well, I guess this is the end of road." Lorelai noted.

"Guess so." Matt replied.

"I really had a great time." Lorelai repeated. "And you was right, that was the best damn sushi I have ever eaten."

They both laughed for a moment and then silence fell. "Go out with me again." Matthew said gazing into Lorelai's eyes.

"When?" Lorelai asked captivated by his stare.

"Tomorrow. We can have lunch." Matthew offered. "I know a place that has the best coffee in the world."

"Couldn't be better than Luke's." Lorelai replied.

"Just remember the sushi." Matthew smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night." Lorelai said as she watched the handsome man walk down the steps of her porch.

(The next morning)

When Lorelai opened her eyes the sun was shining brightly through her bedroom window. It looked as if it was going to be a beautiful day. She rolled over and peeked at the clock 8:00 am. She could almost bet that Rory was still sleeping. If she hurried perhaps she could make a pot of coffee, and take a cup to her. She opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs, trying to not make much noise. As she turned the corner to walk into the kitchen she came face to face with her daughter.

Lorelai jumped. "You're supposed to be asleep!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I was going to bring you coffee."

"I've already made coffee." Rory pointed to the coffee pot. "I was just about to come wake you."

"Oh." Lorelai noticed Rory was fully dressed. "Are you going somewhere?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought we were spending the day together today?" Rory replied.

Lorelai's heart stopped, how could she have done this…. Again. "Right…" Lorelai smiled. "We are."

Rory noticed the strangeness but decided not to question it. "I figured we could go to the mall. The bookstore is having an awesome sale on novels. And I hear JC Penny is having a sale as well. So not only can we be smart, but look smart as well."

Lorelai thought for moment. Could it be possible to pull this off? "Um.. Ror I know this is really, really, forgetful of me… but I promised Sookie I would stop by the inn today and go over the books with her."

"But Sookie doesn't work on Sunday's." Rory replied.

"I know. See, Michelle was supposed to the books Thursday… and he didn't … so Sookie and I are going to go over them today. It'll only take a couple of hours. And then I promise we can spend the rest of the day together." Lorelai smiled, hoping her story was convincing.

"Mom…" Rory replied heartbroken. "You're lying to me."

Lorelai sighed depressingly and sat down at the kitchen table. "Rory… sweetie I'm so sorry. Matthew asked me to lunch today."

Rory stood with her mouth gaping. "Mom… this was your idea." Rory replied hatefully.

"I know…" Lorelai gazed at her daughter. "I really like him Rory. I REALLY like him. When he asked me to have lunch today, I just immediately said yes. I swear I'll never do it again. I'll go and have a quick lunch with him, then I'll meet you at Luke's and I promise I'm yours for the rest of the day."

"It's okay." Rory replied. "I'll just go to the mall alone."

"Rory… come on." Lorelai begged. "I.. "

"Don't bother…" Rory snapped as she turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

(At a café in Hartford)

"You're being awfully quiet over there." Matthew stated across the table.

Lorelai faked a smile. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Matthew asked.

"No, it's okay." Lorelai replied.

"Doesn't seem okay to me. Come on, maybe I can help."

"I had planned on spending the day with Rory. But I didn't think about that when you asked me for Lunch today."

"I see." Matthew replied. "Well, it's only 12:30. I could take you back now, and you could spend the rest of the day with her."

"She's already mad." Lorelai sighed. "I bailed on the movie marathon last night, and today I ditched her for lunch. I'm a horrible person."

"Hey, don't say that." Matthew said scooting his chair closer. "If I had known that you had today planned with Rory I never would have interfered. You're a great person Lorelai, and that's why I like you. You're a terrific mom. I know you are." He smiled, and received one as well. "Tell you what…" Matthew paused. "I have a cabin in the woods outside of Hartford. By this time of the year there is usually snow a foot deep. We could go there next weekend, you Rory and I. We can celebrate Christmas a little early… we could cut down a tree… decorate it… build a nice warm fire. It'll be fun."

"Oh, Matthew, I don't know." Lorelai replied shocked that he would offer something so extravagant.

"It'd be a great way for me and Rory to get to know each other. I'm sure we'll make lots of memories. It'll be just like in a storybook. We'll be away from everything. We can pretend we're pioneers celebrating our first Christmas in the new country." Matthew laughed.

Lorelai giggled. "Okay, I'll talk to Rory about it."

"Good." Matthew gazed into Lorelai's deep blue eyes. "God, I love those eyes." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her gently.


	6. Nobody Mourns The Wicked

Rory gazed at the shelves of books. Normally she would be over delighted at the selection, but for one reason, or another they held no beauty today. She sighed and decided coming to the bookstore alone, wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Rory?" A familiar voice asked.

Rory turned around. "Tristan... hi." Rory was surprised.

"Hey." Tristan smiled. "Did you come to take advantage of the book sale?"

"I did." Rory replied. "But I'm not really feeling in the mood anymore."

"How come?" Tristan asked.

"It's nothing." Rory brushed off. "I should be going."

"Hey..." Tristan quickly shot back. "What's wrong?" Tristan actually had a concerned look in his eye and in his voice.

Rory's wall came down. "My mother has been blowing me off for some guy."

"Ouch." Tristan replied. "I'm sorry."

"We were supposed to watch a movie marathon all day yesterday, and she bailed... then she said we would spend the whole day together today, and she bailed again..." Rory was becoming upset with every word she spoke. "And I don't even like this guy, he's such a... such a... jerk!"

Several eyes landed on Rory, and suddenly she realized just how loud she was being. "Oh god. I'm sorry." Rory replied.

"It's okay." Tristan smiled. "If you want we can go somewhere else?"

Rory thought for a moment "Okay."

(The Gilmore house)

"Well, once again, I had a great time." Matthew smiled.

"Me too." Lorelai smiled back

"I'll call you later."

"Okay." Lorelai replied softly. Matthew paused for a moment and leaned in to kiss her this time more passionately than before. "You do that so well." Lorelai smirked after it was over.

"Good bye, Lorelai."

Lorelai opened the door and walked into the house. "Rory?" She called. "Rory?" No answer. "Hey, I'm ready to make a peace treaty." Lorelai called throughout the empty house. She walked into Rory's room and still no sign of her.

"Thank you Tristan..." Rory said getting out of his car.

"No problem. I'm glad I finally got to see Stars Hollow."

"Not for the ride." Rory laughed. "Though I thank you for that as well, but for listening to me today."

"Once again, no problem." Tristan smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

Rory walked into the house, feeling a lot better than when she had left it. Rory would have been more prepared for her mother's entrance had she not been thinking of the time she had spent with Tristan.

"Rory... Where have you been?" Lorelai demanded, using the "mom" voice.

Startled. "Hartford." Rory replied.

"Why haven't you called? Do you know how long I have been sitting here wondering where on earth my daughter is?"

"Mom, relax." Rory retorted. "I told you earlier I was going to Hartford."

"Ah ha, well you didn't say "Mom I'm going to be gone all day, and by the way I'm not going to call, or send word that I'm alive or okay."

"God, what is your problem?" Rory asked.

"Not knowing where my kid is, that's a big problem Rory."

"You didn't care yesterday." Rory replied. "Or this morning. You don't care at all as long as Matthew is around. I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"That's not true." Lorelai defended.

"Really?" Rory added becoming just as upset as Lorelai. "Sorry... you fooled me."

"Ugh." Lorelai groaned. "I though you wanted me to go out with Matt?"

"I did... or at least I thought I did. You made him sound like such a good guy and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I had no idea you was going to spend all your time with him, and disregard those you care about you the most. But you know it's expected. I mean I'll be going off to college in a couple of years, and you're going to need somebody anyway, so I should just go ahead and get used to it now. " Rory finished her ranting.

Lorelai became silent and slowly sat down the couch. Rory stood still, not sure if the argument was over. Tears whelmed up in Lorelai's eyes. "I can't do this." She muttered.

"What?" Rory asked reluctantly.

"I can't be a mom and a girlfriend at the same time." She said louder. "God.. I'm so bad at it. I never meant to hurt you Rory... I promise. But Matt makes me feel things I haven't felt in so long, and when I get around him my whole body warms, and it feels so good, and so scary at the same time. But you're my everything Rory... I love you more than anyone or anything. You're the most important person in my life so, I'll tell Matthew it's just not working out."

Rory sat down beside her mother. She felt as if she was an inch tall. She felt selfish, and stubborn. Why couldn't she have seen before how happy her mother was. Lorelai had every right to a romantic life, ever since she was 16 Lorelai's life had revolved around Rory. Lorelai had been flying solo for too long.

"I'm sorry." Rory replied softly.

"No sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry"

"You really like Matt?" Rory asked.

"I do." Lorelai replied.

"Then you should date him." Rory concluded. "I'll just have to learn to share I suppose." She smiled.

Lorelai grinned. "I promise, from now on there will be tons of mother daughter time. In fact there'll be so much bonding, you'll be begging me to leave..."

"That could never happen" Rory replied.

"Aw..." Lorelai leaned over and kissed her daughter. "I love you, babe."


	7. Good Things & Bad People

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" Matt asked.

"Positive." Lorelai confirmed.

"Cause once I pull out on the road..."

"I know... You're not turning around." Got cha".

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?"

"Matt, just go." Rory laughed.

"Alright, alright. Can't say I didn't warn you two." Matt put the truck in drive and pulled out onto the messy roads.

"So how far away is your cabin?" Rory asked.

"About 20 minutes from Hartford. There's all kinds of pine trees there, so we'll be able to pick out a great Christmas tree."

Lorelai smiled. "An old fashion Christmas. Something about that is just so charming."

"Perhaps it's the old fashion part." Rory suggested.

"Perhaps."

Matt reached into the side of the truck. "I almost forgot about this." He handed Rory a Christmas Carol CD. "Here, put it in." He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to hear my mother sing?" Rory asked.

Lorelai gasped. "I sing pretty!"

"Pretty bad." Rory laughed.

"I sing better than you." Lorelai teased.

"We'll let Matthew be the judge of that." Rory offered.

Rory popped in the CD and the first song that came on was "Deck The Halls." Lorelai was doing fair, until about halfway through the song. She didn't know the words, and also protested that no one knew all the words to any Christmas song, and that the chorus was always the best known part. The rest of the ride was full of laughter and teasing until finally they reached the cabin.

"Wow." Lorelai gaped. "You're weren't kidding, it's beautiful."

"It looks like it came out of a storybook." Rory added.

"My grandfather built it many years ago." Matt replied proudly "It's always been a great place to bring those you care about the most."

Lorelai blushed a little after that comment.

"Well, come on let's get everything unloaded." Matt said grabbing bags from the truck. "First one to unload all their stuff gets to pick the Christmas tree."

(Later that evening)

"Hey." Matthew whispered as he walked out on the cabin's small porch.

"Hey." Lorelai replied.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"This and that." Lorelai smiled. "The tree is so beautiful... and the fire is so warm, and the snow... ah, I love snow."

"So, coming to the cabin... a good idea?" Matt asked.

"A wonderful idea." Lorelai corrected. "Rory's really enjoying herself as well."

"Well I'm glad to hear it." Matt smiled. "You're right, she's a special girl. Beautiful, like her mother, smart, and funny... like her mother."

Lorelai laughed. "Are you sure you don't mind taking the couch tonight? I feel like I'm kicking you out of your own bed."

"Are you kidding?" Matt asked. "Lorelai, I am a gentleman, and when a gentleman is in the presence of two beautiful ladies, he does all he can to accommodate to their needs. And you my darling, need a bed."Lorelai turned her head and kissed Matthew.

"We're getting much better at this." He replied moving in for another kiss.

Lorelai shut the door and laid down beside Rory.

"It's so peaceful here." Rory said yawning.

"I know." Lorelai agreed curling up underneath the covers. "It's been good to get away from everything."

Rory laid her head on her mother's chest. "Do you think Matthew could be the one?"

"I don't know, babe." Lorelai replied honestly. "Maybe."

"He's a lot nicer than I thought he was." Rory admitted. "He actually grows on you after a while, and he really seems to care about you."

"You know what I think?" Lorelai began. "I think he really cares about both of us."

"It's not about me." Rory added.

"Of course it is." Lorelai replied. "It's all about you, sweetie. Matthew knows that if he gets one Gilmore he gets the other." Rory snuggled closer to her mother and soon they both fell asleep.

Later that night, Rory woke up and needed to use the restroom, she gently rose from the bed and quietly opened the bedroom door.

"Rory?" Matt asked looking up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to the bathroom."

"It's okay, I haven't been asleep. I've been reading." Matthew replied.

"Oh..." Rory smiled. "What are you reading?"

"Charles Darwin: _Origin Of Species_." Matthew said holding the book up to Rory. "It's very interesting. Have you read it?"

"Not yet, I've been meaning to though."

"Well, you're more than welcome to borrow my copy once I'm finished."

"Really? That would be great... Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I guess I'll be going to the bathroom now." Rory replied awkwardly realizing how uncomfortable that sentence was.

Rory closed the door to the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom where Lorelai was fast asleep. Suddenly Matthew's arm stopped her from moving.

"Going back to bed already?" Matthew asked.

"Ummm... yeah." Rory replied nervously.

"Why don't you come sit with me? I'd love to hear your thoughts on evolution."

"Actually, I'm really tired, so..."

"Come on..." Matt insisted. "It's lonely sitting up all by myself.

"Alright." Rory finally agreed and sat down on the couch. "I guess it could happen. Evolution. I mean, I don't really know any evidence against it." Rory's heart was beginning to pump faster as she noticed Matthew scooting closer to her on the couch. "I ... I ... guess... I'd have to say he has a very persuasive argument."

Matthew was completely ignoring the words coming out of Rory's mouth. "My God you're beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Rory asked fearfully.

"Just like your mother." Matthew smiled. "Maybe even more beautiful."

"Oh..." Rory muttered.

Matthew leaned in closer. "Your eyes are even a deeper blue than her's."

"I think they're the same." Rory replied... her heart beat was thumping now. She wanted desperately for her mother to wake up and come save her.

"You're so soft, and delicate." Matthew said brushing his finger across her trembling face. "Everyone wants to protect you from harm."

"I should go back to bed." Rory said trying to rise from the couch.

Matthew held Rory down forcefully. She began to squirm trying to unleash herself from his grasp."Shhh... You're going to wake your mother." Rory opened her mouth as if she was about to scream. Matthew quickly placed his hand over it. "Now don't you get any crazy ideas." Matthew warned. "I don't want to have to hurt you." Rory's eyes widened, as tears whelmed up inside them. Matthew slowly slid his hand from Rory's arm to her breast. He let his fingers trace the outline of it then he cupped it in his hand. He leaned closer to her and smelled of her hair. Rory began to shake and tears came streaming down her face. Matthew whispered into Rory's ear. "If you tell anyone about this... I'll kill you and your mother. They'll never find you out here in the woods." Matthew released Rory and she immediately stood up from the couch. She was frantic. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't control her crying. "If you think I'm kidding Rory..." Matthew snickered. "I'd hate to have to prove myself."

Rory shook her head to show that she understood. She clutched herself tightly. "Can I go la - lay down now?" She asked with a quivering voice.

Matthew nodded his head. Rory hurried to the room and shut the door. It was taking everything in her to not scream to the top of her lungs. She looked at her mother who was laying peacefully on the bed, she really had slept through the whole thing. Rory quickly got under the covers and curled close to Lorelai. Lorelai stirred from the shaking of the bed.

Half asleep. "Rory?" Lorelai asked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Rory replied sniffling.

Noticing the sniffling, Lorelai raised from the bed. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I had a bad dream." Rory quickly replied. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"Aww, sweetheart it's okay." Lorelai sympathized."Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked concerned.

"No.." Rory replied softly, trying to regain control of her emotions quickly.

Lorelai sat up against the her pillows and pulled Rory over closer to her. Rory lay there, as her mother gently petted her back. Rory founding herself becoming soothed by her mother's touch. Finally the crying had subsided to only a dry sniffle. Lorelai continued to comfort Rory until she once again fell asleep.


	8. Roses Vs Thorns

"Go ahead, Rory." Lorelai encouraged. "Open the gift."

Rory slowly lifted the gift onto her lap. Softly shew ripped the paper to reveal a new cd player.

"Wow... Matthew." Lorelai smiled. "That's a really nice gift."

"I caught it on sale." Matthew replied. "I figured Rory would like it. I hope you like your's as well." Matt handed Lorelai a small box. Lorelai opened it, and her eyes became as wide as the oceans, as they beheld the beautiful diamond ring. "I don't want you to answer me right now, Lorelai." Matthew began. "But that engagement ring represents all the love I have in my heart for you... and for Rory. You've both proven to me, that you don't need a man and that you can function perfectly well without one. I know this to be true. I however, can't function without you. I love you, Lorelai, and I love Rory as well, I want to be the husband and the father that you both deserve. Promise me you'll at least think about it." Matt sat silent, waiting for Lorelai's reaction.

Rory's heart had dropped to her stomach. She watched her mother carefully trying to decipher the emotions she was feeling. She couldn't say yes... she wouldn't. Lorelai took the ring out of the box. "I'll think about it." Lorelai smiled.

Matt's face lit up with excitement as he leaned in and kissed Lorelai. He quickly turned his attention to Rory. "What about you kiddo? Will you think about it as well?" Matt looked Rory directly in the eye, and sent chills down her spine.

"Yeah." Rory whispered after a long pause.

(The ride home)

"I'm going to have to get gas." Matt randomly stated looking at the fuel gage. He pulled over at the next gas station. "Do you ladies need anything?" Lorelai answered no, and Rory only sat silently. Matthew got out of the truck and began to pump the gas.

"Hey..."Lorelai started. "Why so blue?"

Rory only shook her head and looked away.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked more concerned.

"I don't want you to marry him." Rory replied as tears whelmed in her eyes.

"How come?" Lorelai asked a bit shocked and hurt.

"I just don't." Rory pouted.

"Sweetie..." Lorelai put her arms around Rory. "He's not trying to take the place of your father. All those things he said earlier, he's just trying to show how much he cares."

"No..." Rory's voice cracked.

The door opened and Matthew quickly jumped back into the truck. He immediately noticed Rory's face, and could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing Matt." Lorelai replied. "She's just sick to her stomach this morning." Lorelai held Rory closer to her hoping to subside her crying.

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" Matt asked slyly. "Do you want something from the gas station?"

"No thank you. I'm fine." Rory murmured.

Matthew smiled. "Okay." he turned the key and drove off to Stars Hollow.

(The Gilmore House)

"Good bye, Lorelai." Matthew whispered into her ear as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Bye Matt." Lorelai beamed as she watched him walk down the steps and off the porch. She stood for a moment gazing at his truck, until it had driven completely out of sight, suddenly she remembered Rory. She walked back inside the house, and found her laying silently on her bed. She walked in and sat down beside her.

"We need to talk to Rory." Lorelai began. Rory said nothing. "I'm really confused about your feelings towards Matt. One day you like him the next day you don't, then you do... and now we're back to don't. Doesn't that seem a little wishy washy to you?" Rory only shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly think he's a good guy. I didn't know what to say when he asked me to marry him today." Lorelai paused. "I want to Rory, but I'm not going to give him an answer until I hear why you don't want me to."

Rory sat up from her bed. "I don't think he is, who he acts like he is." Rory replied confusingly.

"A little more explanation please?" Lorelai asked.

"How do you know he's so great? How do you know he's honest, and trustworthy, and sincere?"

"I can feel it." Lorelai quickly answered. "When he kisses me, holds me, looks at me. I've known Matt for a long time, and he's always been that way. He makes every bad situation seem not so bad..." Lorelai laughed a little. "He makes me feel safe, like whatever happens I can just turn to him, and he'll help me get through it. He's a true companion."

Rory sat back in awe. How could someone who made Lorelai feel all those wonderful things, be such a horrible person? She could see how desperately her mother wished for her approval. Rory thought back to the previous night. Perhaps it was just a silly mistake, he probably didn't mean anything by it. He may not have been thinking straight. Rory was becoming more and more confused about the entire situation.

"So, he _is_ the one?" Rory finally asked.

"I think he could be." Lorelai smiled.

Rory placed aside her own feelings, as long as Matthew was good to her mother, that was all that mattered. After all, she would be leaving for college in a couple of years anyway. "Then how can I not approve?" Rory smiled.


	9. Angels Turn Their Backs

"So, you're saying yes?" A happily voice replied.

"I am." Lorelai burst into laughter.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you!" Matthew scooped up Lorelai and twirled her around. Lorelai giggled continuously. "We're going to do so much!" Matthew sang out. "We'll travel and see the world... we'll have big family dinners... He put Lorelai down. "Where's Rory?" he asked.

"She's at the library." Lorelai replied. "Why?"

"Let's go get her." Matthew insisted. "We'll all go out to eat." he started to walk towards the door.

"Matthew.." Lorelai smiled.

"Come on." He teased. "You know you want to celebrate." He leaned in and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and guided her out the door.

(Luke's)

"And then I scooped her up into my arms." Matthew bragged. "Just like in the movies."

"Aww.. How wonderful!" Sookie exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thank you Sookie." Matthew replied.

"Gosh... Matt, you're really getting a good wife." Sookie smiled, starting to tear up a bit. "And a great kid." insinuating Rory. "They're both so special."

"That I know." Matthew added sipping his coffee. "And you're her best friend, so that's why I asked you to meet me here today. I want to take Lorelai somewhere special for the honeymoon. Do you have any idea where that special place may be?"

"Wow..." Sookie paused. "Well, she's always talked about how beautiful Paris is." Sookie sighed. "Paris is such a romantic city..." she gazed.

"Yes, it is." Matt agreed. "So, you think she would like Paris then?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sookie asked raising an eyebrow. She looked over at Luke, and suddenly her happy mood was broken. Sookie knew Luke had always had a thing for Lorelai. He would be crushed when he heard the news.

"What are you looking at ?" Matthew asked, as he turned his head.

"Oh, nothing." Sookie replied.

"Well something certainly disrupted your cheery disposition." Matthew noted.

"It's just so much is going to change now. Lorelai has been single for so long..."

"I know she has." Matt answered. "But it's going to be a good change, Sookie. I promise." He smiled.

(Chilton)

"Hey, Rory." Tristan greeted.

"Hey." Rory smiled.

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Sure." Rory replied casually. "Did you?"

"Ah, it's the same as every year." Tristan shrugged. "My parents go to their high class parties, and I sit and watch old Christmas movies."

"Honestly?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah." Tristan confirmed.

"That's so sad."

"Not really. I'm not big on Christmas, anyways."

They continued to walk til the reached the bus stop.

"Well, this is my stop." Rory joked.

Tristan smiled. "If I ever get lucky..." He began. "Maybe I'll get a chance to spend Christmas with you sometime."

Rory blushed. "Maybe." she agreed.

"Bye, Rory." Tristan paused, getting a good look a Rory, then walked to his car to leave.

(Luke's)

"Excuse me." Matt interrupted. "Are you the man who owns this place?"

"I am." Luke replied.

"Good... Lorelai loves the coffee here." Matt began. "I was thinking of having you make the coffee for our wedding reception. She'll be thrilled."

Luke's face turned several colors "What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Oh..." Matt smiled. "You must not have heard. I'm marrying Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke's body tightened. "Really?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Matthew nodded. "Really. So, will you serve the coffee?"

"No." Luke replied coldly.

"I'll pay you good money."

"No." Luke confirmed and walked back into the kitchen.

(The Gilmore House)

Lorelai sat on the couch admiring her new ring. "It's so pretty." she smiled.

"Yes... it is." Rory agreed. "When are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?"

Lorelai's smiled faded. "Never."

"You have to tell them."

"I know."

"They'll be mad if you don't."

"I know."

"I'm not telling them."

"I... What?" Lorelai squinted. "Why not?"

Rory laughed. "Mom."

"Aw, come on Rory... You've got such a way with words." Lorelai teased. "If I tell them I'm getting married, they'll ask me a thousand questions, and no matter what I say I'll never answer them correctly. They'll give me cold stares all night, they'll make witty comments about him being a school teacher."

"I think you're over reacting, just a little." Rory replied.

"I'll tell them Friday." Lorelai said regretfully.

"Hey, you two." Matt smiled as he walked through the door.

"Hey, babe." Lorelai said as he leaned over the couch to kiss her.

Babe? Rory thought to herself. She never heard her mother call anyone babe, except for her.

"So, I was thinking how about pizza and a movie?" Matt asked.

"You've got us pegged." Lorelai smiled.

"Rory, would you like to go with me?" Matt offered. "You can pick out the movie while I go grab the pizza."

Rory's body stiffened. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with Matt. Especially time alone. "No, that's okay."

"Go on, Ror." Lorelai encouraged.

"Why don't you go?" Rory offered instead.

"Well, I was thinking Lorelai could put on some coffee while we're gone, and get everything ready." Matt quickly replied.

"I don't want to go." Rory shot back.

"Rory... Please." Lorelai said in a stressed low voice.

"It's okay, Lore." Matt replied placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'll just go on home."

"Matt no." Lorelai objected. "This is ridiculous!" She raised her hands and she got up from the couch. "Rory just go pick out a movie."

Rory exhaled deeply. "Fine." She muttered and stomped into her bedroom to grab a jacket.

"She's really got to drop this attitude." Lorelai huffed.

"Lore, she's a kid." Matt smiled. "She probably just feels that I'm taking you away from her."

"She can't just act like that." Lorelai complained. "She's always been such a sweet kid, she never disrespects people, and if she thinks that she can disrespect you..."

"Lorelai..." Matt said rubbing her shoulders, and guiding her back down on the couch. "She'll be okay, we'll spend some time together tonight, and she'll see I'm not as bad as she thinks."

"I hope your right." Lorelai sighed.


	10. Hope Is In The Heart

Rory and Matt got into Matt's car. Lorelai waved from the porch, and Matt sweetly waved back and blew her a kiss. Rory rolled her eyes. As the pulled out on to the main highway, Sookie pulled into the Gilmore driveway. Sookie beeped, smiled, and waved cheerfully as they passed. Once out on the main highway Matt turned down the radio and looked over at Rory.

"You've been acting strange." Matt stated. "It's starting to bother your mother." Rory didn't respond. "You shouldn't bother your mother like that. She's finally happy, why do you want to ruin that for her?"

"I don't want to ruin anything for her." Rory replied in a cold tone.

"Well you are." Matthew replied angrily. "You've been acting like a spoiled brat. You need to be punished."

Rory's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I mean, that's why your mother sent you out here with me tonight. She cant bring herself to do it."

"Do what?" Rory asked fearfully.

"Punish you." Matt clarified. "Might as well get used to it Rory. I'll be the man of the house from now on and when you do something you shouldn't, I'll be the one punishing you."

Matt pulled the car over to the side of the road, he had clearly taken them out of town and Rory had not even noticed. Matthew opened the door and stepped out. He walked around to the other side of the car.

"Get out, Rory." Matt demanded. "Get out of the damn car, now!"

(The Gilmore house)

Lorelai paced back and forth until finally Sookie was becoming nervous herself. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed and finally took a seat on the couch. "Something is up with Rory."

"Something bad?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai's face showed mixed emotions. "Sometimes she acts like she's happy and that she's glad I'm with Matt. Other times she acts like she hates him." Lorelai's voice was going up and down in volume. "She completely disrespects him and Rory never disrespects anybody."

"Maybe she's not ready for a stepfather." Sookie replied. "Maybe she's not ready to share you with someone."

"She's 16." Lorelai noted. "She'll be going off to college soon and I have to have a life of my own Sookie. I mean, I could understand if she was like 4."

"Hey," Sookie began leaning closer to Lorelai and looking her in the eye "It's only been you and that girl for a long time. She'll never truly be ready to share you no matter how old she is. It'll take some time, but she'll give in. Matt's a wonderful guy, and he'll win her over just like he has won everyone else over." Sookie smiled.

"No." Lorelai replied looking off into space. "Something is wrong."

(The highway)

Matthew opened the door and grabbed Rory by the arm. "When I tell you do something... you do it!" Matthew snarled. "I'm going to be your father, and you obey me!" he tossed her to the ground. Rory whimpered and began to cry. Matthew picked her back up. He took off his belt and folded it in his hands. "Take off your pants." He quoted. Rory stood looking at him as tears ran down her face. "Do I have to do it?" he asked. Rory slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. "Now bend over the car." Rory's crying had turned to wailing. "Shut up!" he yelled. He reared back his arm and whipped the belt over Rory's body. She screamed in pain. He did it again... and again... and again.

Matthew finally stopped and buckled his belt back on. "Pull your pants up." he said calmly.

"I'm bleeding." Rory sobbed.

He opened the door of the car. "Get in."

Rory crawled into the seat of the car. Matthew walked around and got in on the other side.

"You don't say a word about this." Matthew replied. Rory didn't acknowledge his statement, so he grabbed her by the face and turned her towards him. "Do you hear me!"

Rory shook her head and mumbled. "Yes."

"If you so much as breath heavy around me again... I'll make it twice as worse next time." He threw her up against the door and drove off.

When they pulled up into the drive way Sookie's car was still parked. "Great." Matt mumbled. He looked over at Rory who had stopped crying. "You better put on one hell of a show."

They got out of the car and walked inside. "Hey, Sookie!" Matt smiled as he walked in. "I was hoping you would still be here when we got back."

"Hey Matt." Sookie smiled. "Hey, Rory."

"Hey." Rory let a small smile cross her face.

"We got pizza and a movie." Matt grinned. "So you're lucky tonight."

"Oh, no..." Sookie replied. "I can't stay. Thanks so much though."

"Sookie, please stay." Rory said reaching out and touching Sookie's arm.

Sookie picked up on something strange, but she couldn't tell right off hand what it was. Nevertheless something told her to stay. "Okay... I'll stay for a little while."

"Okay, well I'll go grab some plates and napkins from the kitchen." Lorelai said.

"I'll help you." Sookie added.

"Great, I'll get the movie ready." Matthew smiled. "Rory picked out a great one." He winked at Rory.

"Sure did." Rory replied awkwardly.

Lorelai and Sookie walked into the kitchen.

"Lorelai I see what you're talking about now." Sookie said concerned. "Something feels strange when Matt and Rory are around each other. It's almost like she's afraid of him."

Lorelai looked back into the living room to make sure Matt couldn't hear them. "Why would she be afraid of Matthew? He's always been so good to her."

"I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her." Sookie suggested. "Let her know everything is okay."

"Yeah." Lorelai nodded. "Maybe she just needs some reassurance? Right?" Lorelai asked.

"Right." Sookie smiled.


	11. And You Thought I Wouldn't Know

Lorelai and Sookie walked back into the living room. Matthew was digging around behind the tv trying to fix the DVD Player.

"Hey, Rory, can you hand me a flash light?" Matt asked.

Rory slowly walked over to the table and grabbed a flash light as she bent over she winced in pain. When she handed the flash light to Matthew, Lorelai noticed something on the back of Rory's pants. She stared trying to see what it was.

"Rory, honey..." Lorelai began, pulling her aside "Is it time for you period?" She whispered into her ear.

"No." Rory replied.

"You've got something on the back of your jeans." Lorelai added.

"I do?" Rory asked, remembering the beating she had taken earlier. The blood was seeping through her jeans. "I'll go check it out." She replied and hurried to the bathroom, trying not to limp.

Rory took off her jeans and realized the blood had covered her panties and was well on it's way to covering her jeans. She looked in the mirror at her body. He had beaten her in several places. It was already starting to bruise. Immediately she began crying again.

"I should check on Rory." Lorelai said popping up from the couch."She's been in there a while."

"Lore, she's fine." Matt replied still behind the tv.

"Do you want me to check on her?" Sookie leaned over and whispered.

"No, I'll do it." Lorelai answered and walked towards the bathroom.

"Aha!" Matt exclaimed. "Fixed it." he raised up and looked around the room. "Where'd she go?" he asked sookie.

"Hey, Rory..." Lorelai said knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Rory's heart pounded when she heard her mother's voice. So desperately she wanted to call out for her, and yet she knew she never could. "I'm fine." She managed to say.

"Can I come in?" Lorelai asked.

God, how Rory wanted to say yes. "No." Rory replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

"There you are." Matt said coming up behind Lorelai and making her jump. "I fixed the DVD player."

"Oh.." Lorelai exhaled. "Good... Good.."

They walked back into the living room and sat down. A couple of minutes later Rory walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Lorelai's pajama pants. Her body was becoming sore from the beating and it was all she could do to keep from crying all over again.

"Hey, babe." Lorelai smiled. "Sit next to me." She patted the couch. Rory slowly lowered her body onto the couch. Lorelai reached her a piece of pizza and a soda.

Matthew sat down on the other side of Lorelai, and sookie sat in the chair across from them. As the movie started, and everyone became silent, Sookie watched Rory carefully. Sookie noticed that Rory refrained herself from bending over, or moving her body. She also noticed that Rory's was holding her wrist and massaging it as if it was causing her pain. Matthew pulled Lorelai closer to him and they sat together watching the movie. Lorelai looked over at Rory who hadn't said a word since the movie had started. She looked at Sookie, who wasn't even watching the movie at all, instead she had her hand on cheek and stared off in the air as if she was thinking of a riddle. Every few minutes, Matt would lean over and kiss Lorelai on the head. Everything about this moment Lorelai hated. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright." she said raising from the couch. "This movie sucks."

"What?" Matthew asked leaning forward. "Rory picked it out."

"I don't care. It sucks... and I don't want to watch it." Lorelai walked over and turned off the tv.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked standing up.

"I can't possibly make myself watch another minute of this horrible movie. Rory, I'm sorry." Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

Matt looked at Rory "You said she liked Willy Wonka."

"I guess I was wrong." Rory replied gravely.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Matt asked his voice raising.

"No." Rory defended. "I swear."

"Matt." Sookie interrupted. "I think Lorelai's having a bad night."

"Why?" Matt shot back quickly.

"I don't know." Sookie answered. "She's just not her usual self."

Lorelai came back out of the kitchen. "It's starting to snow pretty heavily out there. You'd better get going before you get caught in a storm." Lorelai replied looking at Matthew.

Matt stood looking at her for a moment. He sighed and looked at Rory and then to Sookie. He walked over and grabbed his coat. "Bye, Lore." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Relief flowed through Rory's body. She was so happy to see her mother tell Matthew to leave. Lorelai motioned for Sookie to walk into the kitchen with her.

"What were you thinking about?" Lorelai asked.

"When?" Sookie asked in return.

"Just now... During the movie."

"Lorelai..."

"Sookie... please." Lorelai pleaded. "Tell me."

Sookie sighed. "I was watching Rory. She seems like she's in pain. Like she's hurt." Lorelai's face became serious. "I was thinking..." Sookie looked down at the floor. "What if Matt hurt her?"

Lorelai quickly turned and held her hand to her forehead.

"Lorelai I'm sorry." Sookie said walking towards her. "I know it's a horrible thing to say..."

Lorelai pulled herself together. "Rory!" She yelled as she began walking into the living room, Sookie close behind her. "Rory..."

Rory turned her head, but left the rest of her body sitting on the couch. Lorelai walked over in front of her. "Has he hurt you?"

Rory's heart dropped. "Wha... What?" she sputtered.

"Matt... Did he do something to you?"

"No..." Rory quickly replied.

"What was that on your jeans earlier?"

"Nothing..."

"Stand up." Lorelai whispered.

Rory slowly stood up, trying to not show any signs of pain. Lorelai lowered her daughter's pants and lifted her shirt. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the marks on her daughter's body. She backed away quickly placing her hands around her nose and mouth.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped.

"He didn't do it." Rory sniffled.

"Then who did?" Lorelai asked chaotically.

Rory racked her brain for an answer, finally she broke down and collapsed onto the couch. "He said if I told he would kill us! If I didn't behave better he would make the beating twice as worse next time!" Rory bawled.

Lorelai hurried to her daughter and embraced her tightly. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen I promise." Lorelai looked up at Sookie. "She needs to go to the hospital."

"I'll warm up the car." Sookie calmly replied, and walked outside.


	12. Maybe You'll Love Again

(The waiting room of the Hartford hospital)

"I can't believe I was so stupid..." Lorelai groaned.

"It's not your fault." Sookie soothed.

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed. "It is... I'm her mother, I should know when something is wrong."

"You did." Sookie replied. "You told Matthew to leave..."

"I should have known sooner..." Lorelai's eyes began to tear up. "I let my selfishness stand in the way of my intuition. Rory and I have always had a connection, and I broke it." Her voice broke. "God, only knows what he's done to her..." she began crying. Sookie sat down beside her and tried to comfort Lorelai.

The doctor came out into the waiting room. "Ms. Gilmore?"

"Yes?" Lorelai replied standing up and wiping at her eyes.

"Your daughter has taken quite a beating." He noted seriously. "Luckily, there is no permanent damage. She'll be sore for a few days, and the bruises are likely to get worse. Nevertheless, she will recover." His tone was dry.

Lorelai exhaled deeply. "May I see her?"

The doctor's face stiffened. "You may." As Lorelai attempted to walk by the doctor, he held up his hand to stop her. "Ms. Gilmore... I hope who ever did this to your daughter, is placed in jail. That's despicable nature to beat a young girl."

Lorelai shook her head and walked passed the doctor. When she found Rory's room, her heart began to thump immensely. She would have so much trouble facing her daughter knowing what she had overlooked all these weeks. She slowly cracked the door and slipped in.

"Hey..." she whispered coming over and sitting down on the bed.

"Hey." Rory replied softly.

Rory looked very pale, and sick. Lorelai noticed the bruises on her arms, how did she not notice this all earlier? She took Rory's hand.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Lorelai sniffled. "I... I feel so bad." Lorelai began to sob. Rory sobbed along with her. "I never knew..." Lorelai protested. "I should have... but I didn't..."

"It's okay." Rory murmured.

"No, it's not okay... Look at you. Look what he did." Suddenly hatred filled Lorelai's body. The emotion was becoming much stronger the grief she had been dealing with that evening. Lorelai collected herself and took a deep breath. "We'll take you home tomorrow... The roads are too bad tonight to travel. Sookie and I'll stay right here with you all night." Lorelai smiled. "I'll be back soon... okay?"

"Okay." Rory smiled in return.

Lorelai bent over and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead. "I love you."

Lorelai calmly walked out of the hospital room and back into the waiting room where Sookie was anxiously sitting.

"How is she?" Sookie asked wholeheartedly.

"She'll be okay." Lorelai confirmed.

Lorelai walked over and grabbed her jacket from a chair.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked quickly.

"Promise me, you'll stay in the room with Rory." Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai..."

"Promise me." Lorelai repeated looking Sookie directly in the eye.

"I promise."

Lorelai grabbed her keys and left the Hospital.

(Matt's house)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,

"I'm coming!..." Matt yelled. "Don't break the damn door down." He added in a quieter voice.

Matthew opened to the door to reveal a ferocious Lorelai. "Lore?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Lorelai huffed.

"What's...?"

Lorelai shoved her way through the door. "What the hell did you do to her you bastard!"

"Who?" Matt asked innocently.

"Don't play games Matthew! You beat my kid!" Lorelai snarled.

"I did not!" Matt objected. "I'd never hurt Rory!"

"You're nothing but a damn liar!" Lorelai screeched. "Well congratulations, you fooled a lot of people, Matthew, but the truth is out now, you sick son of a bitch."

"Lorelai, I have no idea what you're talking about." Matt replied calmly. "Look let's just sit down and have a cup of coffee, and work this thing out..." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lorelai smacked his hand off her shoulder immediately "Don't touch me!" She stared in him down, as the anger built up inside her. "Don't ever come around Rory or me again. If you do, I swear to God..."

"WHAT?" Matthew asked stepping up into her face. "You'll do what?" He asked wickedly.

"I'll kill you." Lorelai replied solemnly.

Matt chuckled. "Good luck." he smiled.

Lorelai turned and left the house. Tears came streaming down her face again, as she got into the jeep and headed back towards the hospital. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Luke..." Lorelai sobbed. "I need you."


	13. Last Call For Heartache

"Lorelai? What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned.

Lorelai sobbed. "I'm in Hartford… he hurt Rory…"

"Who? Who hurt Rory?" Luke jumped up from his bed.

"Matthew…" Lorelai whispered into the phone. "He beat her."

"Oh my God." Luke replied. "I'll kill him!" He knocked a vase off the table beside his bead. "Where are you?" Luke asked.

"Come the hospital." Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Lorelai?" Luke called back. "Damn it.." Luke quickly changed clothes and grabbed his jacket.

(Hartford Hospital)

"There you are!" Sookie greeted walking towards Lorelai. "Rory has been asking about you. I can't think of anything else to cover for you."

"It's okay." Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai, please tell me you didn't go to Matthews…."

Lorelai didn't reply.

"Aww.. honey, he could have hurt you." Sookie added.

"I'm fine, Sookie." Lorelai smiled. "I called Luke… he should be here soon."

Sookie's face took on a strange appearance. "You called who?"

"Luke." Lorelai repeated.

"Why did you call Luke?"

Lorelai turned and stood with her hands on her hips. "I don't know… it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Lorelai, he'll go ballistic on Matthew!"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh… I don't know anymore." Sookie rubbed her head. "This is all so confusing."

A few minutes passed and Luke walked into the waiting room.

"Sookie…" Luke approached her. "What happened, what's going on?"

"Luke…" Sookie began "It's Rory... Matthew beat her. She'll be okay, but this has really torn up Lorelai."

Instant anger ran across Luke's face. "Where does this asshole live?"

" I have no idea." Sookie replied. "Lorelai's already been out there once tonight."

"Where's Lorelai now?"

"She's in the room with Rory."

Luke walked back into the hospital hallways and eased his way into Rory's room. Rory was sleeping peacefully and Lorelai was sitting by her bed. Lorelai looked up.

"Hey." Luke whispered.

"Hey." Lorelai replied as she stood up and walked over towards him. "Thanks for coming." She greeted as she stretched her arms around him and hugged him.

"Don't mention it." Luke answered.

They walked out into the hallway, and back to the waiting room where Sookie was.

"Lorelai, just give me the address, and I swear to you…."

"Luke… no." Lorelai hushed. "That won't solve anything."

"It would solve everything." Luke defended.

"You'd go to jail." Lorelai added. "We have to be smart about this. We can't let our emotions get in the way."

"Sookie said you went to his place earlier." Luke noted.

"That was different. I went out there to tell him it was over, and not to come around Rory and me anymore."

Luke sighed. "If I ever see the bastard again…"

"I know." Lorelai interrupted. "I know."

"We're going to take care of this." Sookie chimed in "We'll have the police notified tomorrow."

"So, I guess we're all staying here tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai confirmed.

(Hartford Hospital 2:00 am)

"Have you slept at all?" Luke asked walking into Rory's room and checking on Lorelai.

"No." Lorelai replied. "I can't."

"If you want, I'll sit up for a while so you can rest."

"I'm fine. I'm not sleepy."

"You know, I never liked that guy from the moment he walked in." Luke added.

Lorelai sighed. "Everyone could see it but me."

"He had you fooled Lorelai. He pretended to be everything you wanted. It's understandable. You can't blame yourself." Luke looked over at Rory who was still sleeping. "She looks so fragile."

Lorelai's eyes began to tear up yet another time. "I mad such a bad mistake. How could I have been so blind?"

Luke wrapped his arms around her. "She still loves you Lorelai. You know that."

"Luke, I almost married that monster."

"But you didn't." Luke reminded.

"She tried to tell me." Lorelai sniffled. "She tried to tell me that he wasn't who said he was… I just didn't listen."

"Hey… it's okay." Luke reassured her. "He'll get what's coming to him. Don't worry about that."


	14. Open Wounds Heal Faster

"Mom?" Rory called out when she awoke from her sleep.

"Right here sweetie." Lorelai spoke from the side of Rory's bed. "You okay?"

Rory gazed around the room remembering where she was. "Yeah." She replied. "What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning." Lorelai replied as she brushed away a hair from Rory's face.

"Can we go home now?" Rory asked.

"Not yet... but soon." Lorelai smiled.

Luke walked in and noticed the girls were talking, so he quietly walked back out. He met Sookie in the hallway, and held his finger up to his mouth to indicate being quiet.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked in a low whisper.

"They're finally getting to talk." Luke replied.

Luke and Sookie walked down the hallway, leaving the Gilmore girls alone.

"I'm sorry." Rory began.

"Whoa." Lorelai held up her hand. "There is absolutely no need for that."

"If it wasn't for me, Matthew would be the man of your dreams. He could give you everything you ever wanted and make you happy" Rory said ignoring her mother's gesture.

Lorelai crawled into the bed beside Rory. "Sweetie, no..." Lorelai protested "You're looking at this all wrong. You're the one that gives me everything I want. You're the one the makes me happy." Lorelai smiled. "Matthew was nice, I'll admit that. He had me in his hands... I'll regretfully admit that as well. But somewhere, deep down, I suppose I knew it was all too good to be true. I feel horrible for what you've been through. I'll never be able to make up for it."

Rory paused for a moment and then looked down at her fidgeting hands. "I didn't know what to do." She replied. "When he touched me." she added.

"When he what!" Lorelai jumped from he stillness.

Rory took a deep breath. "That night at the cabin..."

"Oh my god..." Lorelai's eyes widened. "Rory... tell me right now... everything... everything he has done."

Rory was becoming nervous as she saw the panic in her mother's eyes. "That's all. He touched my breast at the cabin and told me I was soft and fragile... and beautiful. Then last night he drove somewhere out of town and made me take of my pants... so he could beat me with his belt." Rory had began crying.

Lorelai held her daughter closely. So many things were running through her mind at once that she couldn't distinguish one from the other. This was the man who had kissed her, and held her. This was the man who bought her a ring and wanted to marry her. This was the man who was kindest man she had ever met. What a fool Lorelai had been. A damn fool. She could feel the pain and anguish floating off from Rory's body like steam. She could hear the sound of Rory's heart breaking into a thousand pieces as she recalled the intolerable acts preformed upon her. Lorelai's heart was breaking as well. It was enough to see the suffering her daughter was partaking, but to know that she could have stopped it, yet didn't, was far too much to bear.

(Later that day)

"Okay, I'll drive back to the diner, get Cesar to cover today and then I'll be by your place." Luke replied.

"I'll run home, change clothes, cook up something special... you know a bunch of Rory's favorites... and then I'll bring them over." Sookie smiled.

"Thank you guys." Lorelai answered.

"Anytime." Luke replied.

"No problem." Sookie added.

They waved goodbye and all went their separate ways. When the Gilmore's reached their house, they found a disturbing letter nailed to the door.

"Who on earth would nail a letter to a door?" Lorelai asked. "Wouldn't tape, or even a thumb tack suffice?"

Lorelai slowly opened the letter and read it to herself:

My darling Lorelai,

I don't know why you choose to believe this horrible allegations that have been formed against me. I have always loved Rory as if she were a daughter of my own. If you say that she has been beaten, then I believe you. This pains me in two different ways. It pains me to know that sweet, fragile Rory has been caused harm, and it pains me that you believe I'm the one that has done it to her. Nevertheless, I realize our relationship could never be the same. There would always be a wall of tension between us, and as I have learned time and time again, it's better to fade away, then burn out. I hope that perhaps, one day you and I will cross paths again. Til that day comes, good bye Lorelai Gilmore you were and may always be my heart, my soul, my love.

Matthew.

"What does it say?" Rory asked curiously.

"It's just someone trying to sale something." Lorelai half teased. "But believe me, I'm not buying it."

"Is it from Matt?"

"No, sweetie..." Lorelai covered. "It's nothing." Lorelai believed Rory had been through enough, far too much actually and it would be best to keep things under the table for a while. "Why don't you go on in, I'll check the rest of the mail in the mail box and I'll be right there."

Rory did as she was told and questioned nothing about it. Lorelai ripped the note into several pieces and put it inside her pocket.

A few minutes later Luke pulled into the driveway. Lorelai's face smiled as she saw him step out of his truck. "Luke..." She whispered to herself. "Good ole Luke."

"Hey." Luke greeted walking towards here. "I actually got here sooner than expected."

"That's good." Lorelai noted.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "So, where's Rory?"

"Inside."

"Oh.." Luke nodded. "Okay, we'll, is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"Just be here." Lorelai smiled.

Luke grinned. "Well that sounds like an easy job."

As they began walking towards the house, Luke stopped her for just a moment. "Lorelai... honestly, do you think Matthew is going to try something crazy?"

Lorelai paused for a moment, not sure how to answer this question. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "I don't know him as well as I thought I did. I'm a little fuzzy on how to judge him."

"Man, when he came into the diner and asked me to serve coffee at your wedding... geeze..." Luke trailed off.

"He asked you to serve coffee at our wedding?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. Some nerve, huh?" Luke added becoming annoyed. "I told him no, of course. I knew he was a jerk from day one."

"You're getting angry." Lorelai smirked.

"Are you kidding, I've been angry since this whole thing started. I'd love choke the last breath out of his body with my bare hands. I mean Rory..."

"You were angry over the wedding." Lorelai clarified.

Luke paused... his eyes wondered. "I... well...yeah... I guess so."


	15. Victory Comes Last

"Sweetie are you sure about this?" Lorelai asked in a worried tone.

"I'm sure." Rory smiled.

"It's only been a day." Lorelai added.

"I know. But I can't just sit here at the house all week. I need to get back to school, besides I've already missed 2 days."

Lorelai sighed, she knew there was no winning when trying to get Rory to stay home from school. "Okay... But I want you to call and check in at least once, so I can have piece of mind."

"Deal." Rory agreed.

(Chilton)

"Hey, stranger... where you been?"

"Hey, Tristan." Rory's face lit up. "I've been... sick." She replied convincingly.

"Well, I hope you're feeling better now." Tristan said smiling.

"I am... much better."

"Good." He continued to stroll beside her as they walked to class. She was in constant trial to not limp while he was walking so close to her. "So, I was wondering, would you like to go to a book fair with me this weekend? It's going to be in Hartford."

"A book fair?" Rory asked with interest. "Yeah... I love book fairs."

"Great... Is it alright if I pick you up around 12:00 Saturday then?"

"12:00 sounds perfect." Rory declared.

"Bye, Rory." Tristan smirked.

"Bye." Rory's eyes gleamed. Tristan had became such a romantic, and Rory was very glad of it.

(Gilmore house)

Lorelai picked up the phone. "Lorelai!"

"Mom?"

"Well, I hope you're satisfied."

"With what?" Lorelai asked.

"With keeping valuable information from me!" Emily snapped.

"Okay... You're going to have to be a little more descriptive."

"Next time you try to keep your wedding from me, Lorelai, I suggest that you not announce it in the Hartford news paper."

"He announced our wedding in the news paper?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Oh, don't act so innocent." Emily gripped.

"Mom, I promise you, I didn't know he printed it in the paper. I was going to tell you, but now... well, it's all been called off so..."

"Your wedding has been called off?" Emily asked suspiciously. "Why did you call off the wedding? You just became engaged. Lorelai, you don't cancel a wedding like you would a doctor's appointment or a pool party."

" I know, Mom. It just wasn't the right thing to do, okay."

"Damn right." Emily huffed. "Marrying a school teacher, your's to beat it all. My God what were you thinking?"

"It has nothing to do with him being a teacher, Mom." Lorelai replied grouchily.

"Then what was it Lorelai?" Emily teased. "Too tall? Too short? Going bald already? It must be something serious..."

DING! Emily Gilmore hit the spot again. "If you had any idea what was really going on, you'd be ashamed of yourself right now!" Lorelai paused. "Then again, it is you Mother, so perhaps you wouldn't be ashamed at all." Lorelai slammed the phone down. Emily sat on the other line with her mouth gaping.

Rory walked in right as the conversation with Emily had ended. "Hi." Rory smiled.

"Hi, babe." Lorelai replied changing her tone. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes... I did." Rory admitted. "Tristan asked me to go to the book fair this weekend with him."

"Aww.." Lorelai smiled. "That's nice of Tristan."

"I know. He's been acting really nice for a while now. At first I thought it was just an act but now I realize that he's really changed."

"Well, good." Lorelai added. "So, Luke's... coffee... food."

"Yep." Rory agreed.

(Luke's)

"You let her go to school today?" Luke asked shocked.

"Shhh.." Lorelai hushed. "Not so loud."

"Are you sure you should have done that?"

"She's fine." Lorelai smiled. "She had a good day."

"She told you this?" Luke asked.

"Yes. She did. A guy asked her to go to a book fair this weekend."

Luke's mouth dropped. "She's going on a date?" he leaned in closer.

"Not really a date. A book fair."

"With a guy."

"Yes..." Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Where's the problem?"

"After what she's been through, you're going to let her go out with a guy?" Luke was becoming a bit frantic.

"It's a boy from her school." Lorelai laughed.

"Hey... You went out with a boy from your school and look what happened."

Lorelai leaned back in shock. "Okay... You tell her she's not allowed to go out this weekend."

"What?" Luke asked humorlessly. "I can't tell Rory she's not allowed to go out."

"Exactly." Lorelai smirked.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Fine... you win."


	16. Exits Are Blocked

A few more days passed, and no sign of Matthew was in sight. Rory's bruises were nearly healed, and her limp was no more. Things were finally starting to settle down and peace had flowed through the bodies of Rory and Lorelai.

"Here take my phone." Lorelai insisted. "Check in."

"Okay." Rory agreed taking the phone from her mother's hand. The door bell rang and she went to answer it. "Tristan..." Rory smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He smiled in return.

"Come in, meet my mom."

Tristan walked in and extended his hand to Lorelai. "Hi."

"Hello." Lorelai teased. "I've heard a lot about you, Tristan."

"All good I hope." Tristan smiled. "I've heard a lot about you as well. Rory really admires you."

"Yeah, I think she's pretty keen too." Lorelai giggled.

"Well, we should get going." Rory interrupted. "I don't want to miss out on any good books."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Gilmore."

"Call me Lorelai."

"Nice meeting you, Lorelai." Tristan smiled and walked outside with Rory. "You're right, she did say something odd and different." Tristan replied.

"Told you." Rory grinned. "I know my mom."

(Hartford book fair)

"Wow... there are so many books." Rory gazed around in amazement. "I don't think I've ever seen this many at once, not even at the library."

"Well, this is the biggest book fair in the state." Tristan bragged. "It only comes once every two years."

"I can imagine why. Loading and unloading all these books must take an army."

"Well, I don't think that's quite the reason." Tristan laughed. "But close."

Rory looked around and several different books, she was absolutely thrilled at all there was to choose from. As she was checking out the novel section her eyes came across a face she knew all too well.

"Tristan..." Rory called.

Tristan turned and focused on Rory. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked hopefully.

"Leave?" Tristan repeated. "Ror, we just got here."

"Hey, seen one book seen them all. Right?" Rory replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing." Rory replied looking around. "I ... I ..."

Tristan looked around and noticed a man staring at him and Rory. "Who is that?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Who?" Rory asked innocently.

"That man." Tristan pointed. "He's staring at us."

"Oh..." Rory's heart began thumping. "I don't know."

"He won't take his eyes off you, Rory." Tristan replied aggravated.

"He probably thinks I'm someone else." Rory replied, scooting closer to Tristan.

"Can we just go somewhere else... please?" Rory pleaded.

Tristan sighed. "Alright, we could grab a bite to eat at the burger place down the road... then stop back by here afterwards."

"That would be great." Rory replied happily. Anything was better than standing only a few feet away from Matthew.

(Burger World)

"And I'll have a cheese burger, with no ketchup, a small fry, and a large coke." Tristan ended.

"8.95" The cashier replied.

"Not bad." Tristan noted.

"If you want to taste some really good burgers, you should come eat at Luke's one day." Rory offered.

"Luke's?" Tristan asked. "Isn't that your mom's friend?"

"Yeah. He owns a diner."

"I see." Tristan smiled. "Well, I'd love to eat there with you sometime."

The two sat down an table and began to enjoy their food. Suddenly Tristan's eyes were taken off of Rory and onto someone much less attractive.

"I don't believe this." Tristan mumbled as he set down his coke.

"What?" Rory asked with a mouth full of fries. She turned to see Matthew walk through the door.

"Did he follow us?" Tristan asked, becoming annoyed.

"I don't know." Rory replied.

"Come on, Rory... who is this guy?" Tristan asked again.

Rory sighed and rubbed her face. "My mom's ex."

"Your mom's ex?" Tristan asked surprised.

"The one she was going to marry." Rory clarified.

"So that's why he's been staring at you." Tristan concluded. "He looks really creepy."

"He is." Rory answered.

"Has he been giving you trouble?"

"No..." Rory quickly answered.

"Rory..."

"No... he's just upset cause mom dumped him."

"Well, he needs to get a life other than stocking his ex girlfriends' daughters." Tristan stood up from the table.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked frantically.

"I'm going over there."

"Tristan, no!" Rory opposed.

"Let me handle this, Rory." Tristan said walking towards him. "Hey, pal... Bored?"

"Excuse me?" Matthew asked.

"You've been following us around." Tristan noted.

"I have just as much of a right to be here as you do, kid." Matthew replied.

"Rory doesn't want any trouble." Tristan added. "It's not her fault her mom dumped your ass."

Anger filled Matthew's body. "You stay out of this, boy." Matthew snarled.

"Tristan!" Rory called.

"Stay away from her." Tristan replied staring Matthew in the eye. "Come on Rory. We're leaving."

Rory slowly walked over to Tristan and took the hand that was waiting there for her. When they tried to walk passed Matthew and out the door, Matthew stopped Rory. "He can't protect you, little one."

Tristan guided Rory on outside into the parking lot. Matthew walked out behind them.

"Tell me, Rory. Where is your mother this fine day?"

"Don't answer." Tristan whispered as they continued to walk towards his car.

"Surely she wouldn't send you all the way out here to Hartford alone with some boy. She should know better than that. But I suppose your mother isn't as swift as she thinks she is, is she?"

Rory reached into her pocket, and grabbed the cell phone. She discreetly pushed Lorelai's number and let it ring. Matthew was getting closer to them.

"I see you're no longer limping." Matthew noted. "I suppose your stay at the hospital did you good."

"Hello?" Lorelai answered. "Hello? Rory?"

Lorelai could hear people talking in the background, she listened carefully.

Tristan and Rory finally reached Tristan's car. Tristan fiddled with his keys.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked. "Nervous?" he chuckled.

Lorelai quickly realized the voice. "Oh my god."

"I would be too." Matthew added.

"That's it." Tristan turned and faced Matthew.

"Whoa, now son." Matthew halted him. "Don't do anything you may regret."

Lorelai quickly grabbed her keys and took off in the direction of Hartford.

"Rory, get in the car." Tristan said handing her the keys.

"Tristan, please... let's just go." Rory's eyes began to tear up.

"Take the keys Rory." Tristan insisted.

Rory's shaking hand reached out and took the keys. She quickly backed away and opened the car door and got in.

"You're quite the brave one." Matthew complimented.

"And you're quite the fool." Tristan replied.

"Fond of Rory?" Matthew asked.

"That's none of your business."

"You shouldn't be fond of someone like her." Matthew replied. "She's bad."

"Shut up." Tristan grunted.

"She'll only break your heart."

Matthew walked over to Rory's side of the car and pecked on the window.

"Get away from her!" Tristan yelled grabbing at Matthew.

Matthew knocked him down on the asphalt. "Now see..." Matthew replied. "I told you not to try anything." He focused back on Rory. "Come on, Rory... get out of the car."

Tristan jumped and took a punch at Matthew, knocking him back a few feet. Tristan followed up with a football tackle, laying Matthew on his back. Within seconds they were both on their feet again. Rory who was still sitting inside the car tried to call her mother again, but there was no answer. Quickly she called Luke's.

"Yeah?" Luke answered.

"Luke... It's Rory... I'm in Hartford at Burger World... Matthew is here!"

Luke dropped a plate of food. "I'm coming!" He answered as he hung up the phone.

"Silly boy." Matthew laughed after knocking Tristan off his feet. "You think you can fight with a man?"

"You're not a man." Tristan scoffed, as he raised back to his feet and swung at Matthew's head. Matthew quickly dunked and missed the punch. Matthew reared back and with all his might, hit Tristan across the face. This time, Tristan didn't get back up.

"Hmm." Matthew laughed. "Is that all it took?" He turned and looked at Rory who was whimpering in the front seat of Tristan's car. "Open the door, Rory." Matthew began again. "It'll be so much easier that way." Matthew looked up and noticed a police car coming down the long stretch of high way. "You little bitch, you called the cops." Matthew stated. Realizing he was about to be trapped in a huge mess, Matthew ran to his car and took off out of the parking lot. Leaving a terrified Rory and an intensely injured Tristan behind.


	17. Stopping A Little Too Short

Lorelai jumped out of the jeep and ran across the grounds of the book fair. She couldn't find Rory or Tristan anywhere. She began to panic. "Rory!" she yelled. "Rory!" She tried to think that the worst hadn't happened, that everything would be okay, but it was becoming harder and harder to convince herself. "So help me God, Matthew... If you've hurt her." Lorelai mumbled.

(Burger World)

"Rory!" Luke yelled running towards her.

"Luke!" she cried as she ran into his arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Luke asked holding her at arms length.

"I'm fine." Rory sniffled. "But he hurt Tristan!"

Luke looked up and saw an ambulance. "Oh God." Luke muttered.

"Luke, you have to go find my mom." Rory interrupted frantically. "I called her, she doesn't know where I am."

"Did she go to the book fair?" Luke asked.

"Probably." Rory replied. "Please, Luke, hurry."

Luke turned and jumped back into his truck. He sped out of the parking lot quickly and headed in the direction of the book fair. When he pulled into book fair parking lot he saw Lorelai's jeep. He ran trough the streets trying to find her.

"Lorelai!" He called, after spotting her.

She turned quickly and ran to him. "Luke! Matthew... Rory!..." She stuttered breathlessly.

"I know..." Luke replied. "She's fine. She's not here though."

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Luke grabbed Lorelai by the arm and lead her back to his truck.

(Burger World Parking Lot)

"Can you describe what he looks like, ma'am?" the police offer asked.

"Ugh..." Rory thought. "About 6 feet tall. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Tanned skin." Rory paused. "His hair is kind of short, but his bangs are longer... and he kind of spikes them."

"How old would you say he is?"

"I think he's around 33 or 34."

"Thank you, ma'am." The officer replied. He turned to walk away but then turned back to the shivering girl. "We'll find him." he said reassuringly.

Rory sat with the blanket around her, waiting for her mother and Luke to show up. Suddenly she saw Luke's truck pull into the parking lot. She immediately ran towards it. Lorelai was the first one out of the truck to meet Rory.

"Rory..." Lorelai said catching her daughter in her arms. "Are you okay, sweetie."

"I'm fine." Rory answered. "Just scared."

"It's okay. I'm here." Lorelai replied, rubbing Rory's arms. "Where's Tristan?"

"They're getting ready to take him to the hospital. Matthew hurt him." Rory's eyes began to tear up and her voice cracked a little. "He protected me."

"I'm going to talk to the cops." Luke interrupted. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hey, you want to sit down and tell me what happened?" Lorelai asked, guiding Rory to an outside table.

The two sat down. "We went to the book fair..." Rory began. "We'd only been there a few minutes, and then I saw Matthew. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I asked Tristan if we could leave, so we came here. Then, Matthew showed up here. Tristan told him to leave, and then we tried to leave, but Matthew followed us. I got in Tristan's car, and Tristan stayed outside, and then Matthew tried to break into the car..." Rory's tears were muffling her words. "Tristan..." She whimpered. "Tristan wouldn't let him. He tried so hard to keep Matthew away, but Matthew was so much stronger, and bigger..."

Lorelai held Rory close and tried to sooth her. "I'm so sorry."

"He took off when he saw the cops coming." Rory finally added. "He's still out there... after all this he's still free!"

Lorelai's heart broke in two. Luke came walking overly slowly.

"I spoke with the chief officer." Luke began. "He said they have a good description of Matthew. They have a team out looking for him now."

"How's Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

"Banged and bruised up pretty bad." Luke paused as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot. He gazed at it for a moment. "That makes two kids that bastard put in the hospital." he focused back on Rory. "We owe a lot to the owner of this place." Luke noted. "He's the one that called the cops when he saw Matthew harassing Rory and Tristan."

"Well at least there will be witnesses." Lorelia added. "Makes for a stronger case."

"Yeah." Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "Lorelai, didn't you ever tell the cops about Matthew? I mean, file a report or anything?"

Lorelai looked away quickly. "No." She replied after a long pause.

Luke sighed. "Why on earth not?"

"Things we're going okay... Matthew hadn't called or came in contact with us. Rory was doing fine." Lorelai defended. "I thought perhaps everything would just fade away. I was so wrong."

"Yeah..." Luke agreed. "You were. But at least they know now. Matthew deserves one hell of an ass kicking."

"I know." Lorelai replied softly.

"Can we go see Tristan?" Rory asked breaking between the conversation.

Lorelai smiled. "Sure, hone." She looked over at Luke. "Luke, do you mind...?"

"Not at all." Luke replied grabbing his keys.


	18. Can't Let You Go

(Hartford Hospital)

Rory was nervous about walking in to see Tristan. In her mind this was all her fault. Tristan never deserved any of this. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, beautiful." A tired and weary voice greeted.

Rory walked over to him and sat down at the foot of his bed. His face was swollen, and his eyes blacked. He had a large cut on the back of his head, and a couple of broken ribs. This was way more than the beating Rory had taken a few weeks earlier.

"Tristan..." Rory murmured as her eyes watered.

"Shh." Tristan hushed. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is." Rory objected. "If not for me..."

"I'd do it again." Tristan interrupted. "And again. And again. I would never let anyone hurt you."

"I'm so sorry he did this to you." Rory took Tristan's hand and held it. "Thank you so much." She kissed his hand and continued to hold it for a while. Soon Tristan had fallen asleep. Rory raised from the bed and walked outside where Luke and Lorelai were waiting.

"10 minutes... Heck I'll make it 5. 5 minutes and he'd never bother any of us again." Luke ranted.

"Luke, please." Lorelai replied.

"He thinks he can just bully around all these kids, ya know? What he needs is someone to stand up to him. Someone his own age."

"You can't..." Lorelai protested. "If you do that, then what's going to happen to us when you're in jail?"

"Laws aren't helping, Lorelai." Luke said quickly. "Can't you see that? He's already hurt Rory and Tristan and do you think he once thought about the law... or jail?" Luke was becoming more and more upset. "He'll come after you." Luke noted, his eyes narrowing. "You're the only one he hasn't hurt yet. I'm not letting that happen."

"Luke, I promise you. We'll be okay. The police are informed this time, they'll catch him."

Rory slowly walked in trying to not make it noticeable she had been listening. Lorelai turned and saw her daughter.

"Hey... How's Tristan?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"He's going to be here a few days." Rory replied softly. "I told him I'd come by again tomorrow."

"Well, we'd better get going." Lorelai replied reaching out for her daughter's hand. "It's been a long day. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I can fix us all something at the diner." Luke added.

(The diner)

Lorelai's cell phone rang. Usually Luke pointed her outside, but this time he didn't say a word.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"You know what's funny? You meet someone, and they seem like they're so nice..."

Lorelai's heart stopped.

The voice continued. "They make you feel like you're on top of the world. Then you realize they're not who they pretended to be. That has to be a horrible feeling. Watching your daughter lay in a hospital with bruises all over her body, and your fault." the voice laughed.

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked calmly so not to frighten Rory or Luke.

"Now, what fun would it be if I told you ? Ah, you know Lorelai it only gets better from here on."

"The cops are looking." Lorelai replied discretely.

"But they won't find." Matthew added. "What's the matter, Lorelai? Sounds like your trying to keep this phone conversation a secret. Not wanting to alarm anyone?"

"You know it." Lorelai chimed in. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, but there is. There's a great deal to be worried about."

"I don't think so." Lorelai nonchalantly answered.

"Enjoy your diner, Lorelai." he hung up the phone.

Rory was giving Lorelai a strange look.

"Sookie." Lorelai replied. "That was sookie. She heard about what happened." Rory was about to open her mouth to say something but Lorelai cut her off - "Hey, Luke." she called.

"Hm?" Luke asked looking up from the counter.

"Would you like to come over to the house?" Lorelai asked.

Luke paused. "Sure..."

(Gilmore House)

"I'm going to take a bath." Rory said as they walked through the door.

"Okay, sweetie." Lorelai smiled.

Rory walked back through the house, leaving Lorelai and Luke alone in the living room.

"Well, make yourself at home." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." Luke replied sitting down on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"I know." Lorelai said. "Me too."

"I hat this guy."

"Me too."

"I just wish I could have stopped him."

"Me too."

Luke looked up at Lorelai who appeared nervous. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You've just said "me too" three times in a row."

"So?"

"So, you always have a clever, quick witted response to things."

"Well... I just... don't this time."

"Lorelai..." Luke leaned closer. "Tell me..."

Lorelai sighed. "He called."

"What?" Luke jumped from the couch. "When?"

"At the diner, earlier."

Luke paced the floor. "That means he's still out there. The cops haven't found him." He quickly turned back to Lorelai. "What did he say to you?"

"He just said it wasn't over."

Luke sighed deeply. "As soon as Rory gets out of the bath, we're leaving."

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"We're leaving. We're not staying here."

"But, Luke." Lorelai objected.

"I mean it, Lorelai." Luke said sternly.

Lorelai leaned back on the couch and stared off into the empty space.


	19. Out Of Sync

"There's nothing like a nice warm bath." Rory commented as she walked randomly through the house. "Clears up a lot of things, makes you feel relaxed..." Suddenly Luke threw a bag down in front of Rory breaking her pointless banter.

"Pack up." Luke replied cooly.

"What?" Rory asked in exchange.

"Pack up. We're leaving." Luke turned to walk away.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked following after him.

"Away." Luke aimlessly replied.

"But..." Lorelai walked over and took Rory by the arm.

"Hey, sweetie... come on, I'll help you pack." Lorelai guided her into the bedroom.

"What's up with him?" Rory asked once inside the bedroom.

"He's just a little aggravated over this whole situation." Lorelai replied grabbing clothes from Rory's drawer.

"Why are we leaving?"

"To get away from all this." Lorelai smiled. "Till, the police catch Matthew."

"I can't just leave." Rory protested. "I have school... and Tristan."Rory's voice raised. "I told Tristan I would see him again tomorrow."

"It'll be okay. Tristan will understand." Lorelai replied. "We really do need to get away for a while. I don't want you getting hurt again." Rory finally gave in and helped her mother pack.

"You ready?" Luke asked poking his head through the door.

"Just a minute." Lorelai responded. Luke walked back through the house. "Rory, I know this is hard on you..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Rory answered quickly grabbing her tooth brush.

"But we need to." Lorelai replied softly. "I think we've been underestimating how dangerous things are... how much more dangerous they can get. Sweetie, I know that you just want to go back to normal, so do I. I keep thinking if we just ignore this, it will all go away, that our little story book life will be returned." Lorelai took her daughter by the hand. "But that's not how it's going to happen." Lorelai sighed. "We have to take action."

Rory grabbed her coat and put it on. "Then let's go." she said zipping her bag.

(Inside the truck)

"I know a buddy of mine who has a spare room we can sleep in." Luke said while driving.

"Just one spare room?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Why don't we just stay in a hotel?" Rory asked. "Or at the inn?"

"We need to be in a place where he can't find us." Luke replied. "Joe has a place in New York."

"New York?" Rory asked shockingly. "You're taking us to New York? Mom..."

"Rory... please." Lorelai said holding up her hand.

"It'll be for the best Ror." Luke answered. "You'll see."

Rory exhaled deeply and slouched back into the seat. After an hour or two of driving she had fallen asleep on Lorelai's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked sleepily.

"Almost 11:00." Luke replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"When do you think we'll be there?"

"Probably around 12:30."

"Wow..." Lorelai added. "Does he know we're coming."

"Yeah... I phone ahead earlier." Luke replied.

A few moments of silence. "Luke, thanks so much... for everything."

"You're welcome."

"You've been a true friend." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah." Luke replied casually. "Lorelai..." he said glancing over at her. "What was it about Matthew that almost made you marry him?"

Lorelai was caught a bit off guard by this question. "... I don't know. He seemed to be all the things I had been wanting."

"Like what?" Luke continued.

"Well, he was romantic, kind, funny, smart, witty, understanding. He wanted to be in Rory's life. He made me think he would take care of us." Lorelai paused. "It was nice to think that for once I could let down my guard and have someone else stand watch."

"No one else has ever made you feel safe?" Luke asked in a dry voice.

"Well... You have." Lorelai said half smiling. "But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

Lorelai fidgeted around in her seat. "I guess I just never thought of you that way."

"And I guess you never will..." Luke added.

"I wouldn't say never." Lorelai replied before she even realized she was speaking.

"Good." Luke nodded and then the conversation was over.


	20. Forget What I Said

"Luke, please..." Lorelai began. "You've slept on the couch the last two nights."

"Big deal." Luke replied.

"Just... let Rory and I take the couch."

"Are you crazy, there's not enough room on the couch for you both." Luke said spreading the quilt across the couch.

"We can do the whole squishing together thing, with her feet beside my head and my feet beside her head, and yeah sure one of us will fall off sooner or later, but it's fun to see who can last the longest."

"Lorelai, go to bed." Luke replied laying down.

"Ugh.." she huffed. "Fine." she walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"No luck?" Rory asked looking up from her novel.

"None. I tell you that man is impossible." Lorelai replied flopping down on the bed.

"Off with his head." Rory said cooly.

"He could give in every now and then you know." Lorelai continued. "I mean it's not like he has to be the cool, calm, quiet, brave, sexy, strong..." Lorelai dazed for a moment.

"Mom?" Rory asked laughingly. "Do you have a thing for Luke?"

"I don't know." Lorelai replied more seriously.

"Luke's nice." Rory added. "Very nice."

"He is." Lorelai agreed. "He's really been here for us."

Rory closed her novel and turned off the bed side lamp. "Tomorrow night, I can take the couch if you want." Rory teased.

"Aw, that's so darling of you." Lorelai joked in return. "But I think it'll be a while before Luke and I decided to wake up next to each other."

"Wow... that's kind of a scarey thought." Rory replied.

"Very."

(The next morning)

"So, Luke..." Joe began. "This Lorelai girl. You've known her for a while?"

"Uh, yeah. A few years." Luke replied taking a sip of coffee.

"You like her?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, she's a good person."

"That's not what I meant." Joe smiled. "Do you_ like_ her?"

"Sort of." Luke answered.

"Mm Hm," Joe chuckled. "And the young girl?"

"Rory?"

"You don't mind that she has a daughter?"

"Are you kidding, Rory is great." Luke smiled. "She's smart, and funny, and respectful. She's going to make it far in life."

"So you're very fond of them both." Joe connected.

"Yes. I am." Luke admitted. "Hey, thanks for giving us a place to stay."

"Oh, it's no problem. If some lunatic was after two people I cared dearly for, I'd want to have a safe place to run to as well."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Luke replied. "Matthew... he hurt Rory. And just a couple of days ago, he hurt a friend of Rory's. I want to kill him... you know?" Luke leaned back in his chair.

"When Diane passed away, I thought my life was over. I thought that I'd never love again, or enjoy life. I thought that my world was going to crash to the ground, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Joe paused. "But then one morning, I woke up and said... "Joseph, get your ass up, you're alive, you're still somewhat young, and you live in New York."

"Did that help?" Luke asked.

"Yeah... after saying every morning for a while. I got a promotion at work. Did some traveling. Now days things are alright."

"That's a sad story." Luke replied. "But I'm glad it has a good ending."

"Luke... it took a long time for me to realize I wasn't going to be happy again until I took control of things. Till I went after the things that I wanted." Joe looked Luke straight in the eyes. "If you don't take what you want, someone else will."

Luke was finally starting to understand what Joe was hinting around about. Suddenly Lorelai bust through the door.

"There you guys are." She replied. "I was wondering where you two went."

"Good morning, Lorelai." Joe smiled. "Beautiful out here isn't it?" Joe replied gazing around at the city from the top of his balcony.

"Yes, it is." Lorelai agreed allowing her eyes to maneuver around the buildings.

"Not my type." Luke chimed in.

"Aah, yes we all know you're the small town, outdoor, bounty man." Lorelai teased.

"Always has been." Joe added. "I tried to get Luke to moved to New York with me after graduation. He wouldn't do it."

"Well, that sounds like Luke." Lorelai smiled.

Joe stood up. "I have to go work. I'll see you both later this evening."

"Bye." Luke and Lorelai said together.

Lorelai sat down beside Luke. "Hey, let's go somewhere today."

"Where?" Luke asked.

"Anywhere. We're in New York, so let's take advantage of it." Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure there's a thousand and one things to do."

Luke shook his head. "Okay..." he smiled.

"Wow, that's it?" Lorelai asked. "It was that easy? No lecture about how we need to stay here and play it safe, and New York has nothing more to offer than Stars Hollow. Everything just costs more, and comes in less quantity..."

"Fine, I'm not going." Luke began.

"No, no..." Lorelai jumped up quickly. "I'll go tell Rory to get ready." She hurried back inside.

(Inside a New York book store)

"Pricey." Rory noted as she picked up a book.

"Everything is." Luke replied.

"Wow... this one is $250.00" Lorelai gasped.

"Who wrote it?" Rory asked.

"No idea. Never even heard of this guy." Lorelai made an awkward face and set the book back on the shelf.

"You know, we could stay in here all day looking at books we'll never read..." Lorelai smiled.

"Or?" Luke asked.

"We could go grab some New York pizza, a couple of New York hot dogs... and oh... go to the mall!"

"Sounds great!" Rory exclaimed, slamming shut a book and tossing it back into a basket.

"Good lord." Luke sighed. "There is no such thing as New York pizza. Pizza is pizza anywhere. Same for hot dogs. And the mall?" He asked. "There's tons of malls in Connecticut."

"Yeah, but they're not New York Malls!" Lorelai said grinning. "Let's go." she grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Wow, how do you get out of this place?" Lorelai asked.

"No clue." Luke replied. "There has to be over a thousand people in here."

"I don't see an exit sign anywhere."

"There's one." Luke pointed to the left.

"Ohh.. Good.." Lorelai wove her way through the crowd of people. When she reached the exit door she turned around. "Where's Rory?"

Luke turned around quickly. "I thought she was right behind me."

"Well.. She's not." Lorelai replied stiffly.

"Stay here." Luke said holding up his hand. "I'll find her."

Several minutes passed and Luke never returned. Lorelai was becoming very impatient. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer and went in search of Rory on her own. Nearly half an hour had passed, and now Lorelai had lost both Rory and Luke. She tried to remain calm, but given the circumstances, it wasn't easy. Finally, a voice called out. "Mom!"

Lorelai quickly turned around. "Rory!" she slid through the crowd finding a way to get to her daughter. "Oh, my god." Lorelai sighed. "My heart..." she placed her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry." Rory replied. "You guys were moving so fast, I couldn't keep up."

"It's okay." Lorelai smiled. "As long as I've found you and you're here and you're safe... it's okay."

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"He went looking for you. We'll find him. Come on." Lorelai grabbed Rory by the hand, this time making sure she didn't lose her.

(Many hours later)

"Ma'am I'm sorry." The cashier replied.

"Yes, you've said that many times." Lorelai responded. "But you don't understand. My friend is here somewhere... and I need to find him."

"We're closing." The cashier said cooly. "If your friend is in here, then the janitor will let him out. That is if he's not mistaken for a burglar."

"Why can't you just page him?" Lorelai shot back quickly.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Good night." The cashier closed the door leaving Rory and Lorelai standing on the cold streets of New York, alone.


	21. From Begging To Betraying

"What are we going to do ?" Rory asked sorrowfully.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied almost apologizing.

"We have to do something." Rory stated.

"I don't know what to do." Lorelai looked around nervously. "I have no idea where we are. I have no clue how to get back to Joe's... I... I just don't know." Lorelai sat down on a bench. Rory came up and sat down beside her.

"Then we have to figure it out." Rory said placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "We have to figure out where we are. How we're going to find our way back. We have to find out where Luke is. We can't just sit here, doing nothing..." Rory tried to be strong, but she was scared, and suddenly became nauseous.

Lorelai breathed deeply. "Okay." She began. "I'll call the cops back in Connecticut. I'll ask them if they've found Matthew yet."

"What good does that do?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, it'll tell us if Matthew is still roaming around. If there's a chance he could be here." Lorelai answered confidentially. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. "Hi, yes, this is Lorelai Gilmore... I was wondering if you have any new information about the Matthew McCoy search? Yes, I'll hold." A long pause full of suspense. "Oh..." Lorelai's voice broke. "Okay... Thank you." Lorelai disconnected from the conversation.

Rory studied her mother's face carefully, clearly there was something wrong. "What did they say?" Rory finally brought herself to ask.

"They went to Matthew's house." Lorelai swallowed heavily. "He had already left. They've tried tracking him, but they can't figure out where he is." Tears streamed down Lorelai's face.

"Mom..." Rory said softly. "Please... don't." she begged.

"Rory..." She inhaled deeply, letting out a sob. "He's here." Lorelai affirmed.

"No.." Rory objected. "No... you don't know that. Don't say that." Rory too was beginning to let tears escape from her precious blue eyes.

"It's true... God... he's always one step ahead." Lorelai shook her head in disbelief.

"Then we have to go the police station... Right now." Rory insisted. "We have to tell them! We have to let them know!"

"He has Luke." Lorelai sputtered under her breath.

"What?" Rory asked dismayed.

"He has Luke." Lorelai repeated, this time more boldly. "We have to find a police station. Now." Lorelai hailed the nearest cab and ordered the driver to the police headquarters.

(New York Police Department)

"Look, just call the Hartford police, they'll confirm all of this." Lorelai argued.

"Miss, we'll do what we can." the officer replied guiding her out of the office.

"You're not taking me seriously." Lorelai shot back. "No one in this whole city takes serious situations, seriously."

"Just stay calm. We'll call the Hartford police, alright? But until then, there's nothing we can do. Please, relax, have a cup of coffee, we'll back with you in a little while."

Lorelai sat down relentlessly in one of the cold leather chairs. Rory sat down beside her.

"It's okay." Rory said grimily. "Luke can take care of himself." Rory replied optimistically. "In fact if Matthew did find him, Luke probably kicked his butt."

Lorelai looked over at her daughter. "Rory..." She began. "I'm going to call Mom and Dad."

Rory's eyes wondered back and forth quickly, not sure she had comprehended what her mother had just said. "Wh-why?"

"I'm going to have them pick you up." Her breathing was becoming deeper. "You'll be safe there."

"No.." Rory said coldly. "I'm not leaving you." She fought back tears.

"Sweetie..."

"No!" Rory repeated louder. This time she caught attention of the people standing around them in the department.

Lorelai exhaled, and paused for a moment. "I'm calling them." she repeated. "And you're going."

"Mom..." Rory replied as her heart broke in two. "I would rather be with you and be in danger than be safe with grandma and grandpa."

"I know you would." Lorelai agreed. "But for once, it's time to think about Rory, instead of Lorelai."

Lorelai pulled out her phone, and prepared to dial the number of the elder Gilmore's, before her call was sent, another call came through. The light flashed "Matthew" as the ring tone sounded.

"Oh God." Lorelai mouthed. "Hello?" she answered with a trembling voice.

"Do you realize how much danger you're in now?" Matthew asked.

"Yes." Lorelai replied shortly.

"See what happens when you make the wrong people angry?" Matthew sounded cheery, and self satisfied. "You have to pay the price."

"Where's Luke?" Lorelai asked calmly.

"Oh, you mean he's not with you?" Matthew asked sarcastically, then he chuckled wickedly "Your knight in shining armor has left your side... what a pity."

Rory's eyes widened as she realized who her mother was speaking with. She became very silent, and still as if she was being watched and listened.

"What did you do to him?" Lorelai demanded. "The police are after you... you're going to pay for all of this." she grunted.

"I haven't seen your precious Luke, Lorelai." Matthew replied smoothly. "If he left you, then it's most likely because he wised up." He sighed. "And as for the police, they're on the wrong track... I can tell you that much. So as you can imagine, I'm not very worried... So tell me, how's Rory?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Lorelai replied.

"Aw, come on now." Matthew's voice lightened. "I took the trouble and the time to call you, the least you could do is update me on things."

"I'm hanging up." she retorted.

"Ah ah..." Matthew replied quickly. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Well, you're not me."

"You hang up on me Lorelai, and sweet little Rory gets a bullet right between the eyes."

Lorelai's heart thumped. "You're bluffing." she replied cooly.

"You think so?" Matthew asked cunningly. "Well, then I'll have to prove myself. That's quite a nice suite you're wearing. Black looks great on you. Doesn't really go that well with the whole police headquarters' scene, but you could definitely pull that off in a court room. It would be a shame to get fresh warm blood on it... the stain would be just a devil to get out." Matthew laughed lightly.

Lorelai began to shake, and her breathing becoming irregular.

"Mom?" Rory asked in a low voice.

Lorelai kept her attention on Matthew "What do you want?" Lorelai asked, losing her confidence.

"I want you to leave the headquarters. You and Rory." Matthew replied. "Come outside... we'll take it from there."

"Okay." Lorelai replied.

"Don't hang up the phone, Lorelai." Matthew added quickly.

"I'm not."

Lorelai lifted Rory up by the arm and pulled her close. She kept the cell phone placed to her ear.

"Good..." Matthew commented. "You don't look nervous at all. Calmly and slowly exit."

Rory suddenly became dizzy and stumbled on her feet.

"What is she doing?" Matthew asked frantically.

"I don't ... I don't know." Lorelai replied honestly. "I think she's sick."

"What do you mean, sick?" Matthew asked hatefully. "Tell her to straighten up!"

"Rory, sweetie, are you okay?" Lorelai asked nervously.

Rory spoke nothing, but shook her head no.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked impatiently.

"She's starting to shiver." Lorelai answered quickly.

A police officer noticed Rory's actions and came over beside the Gilmore girls, standing directly in front of Matthew's view.

"Is something wrong?" The officer asked.

"Tell him to move, Lorelai!" Matthew yelled across the phone.

Lorelai stood still, not moving, or speaking.

"Ma'am?" The officer began again. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Rory collapsed onto the floor and Lorelai immediately fell to the ground with her.

"Lorelai, tell him to move!"

Lorelai dropped the cell phone and it skidded across the floor.

"Lorelai!"

"Rory..." Lorelai whispered as she cradled her daughter. "Some body call an ambulance!" Lorelai shouted.


	22. Each And Every Move

Matthew slammed the cell phone lid and lowered his rifle, then quickly fled the scene, realizing he had lost control of the situation. An ambulance squad came to the police station and took Rory into its care. Lorelai stood aback while her daughter was loaded onto the stretcher. She didn't move... she didn't say anything. She stood there, lifeless. As if all the energy in her body had been sucked out of her.

"Miss?" an officer greeted. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital."

Lorelai slowly let her eyes land on the tall young officer. He looked saddened and sorrowful for her. She was feeling nothing at the moment. "Thank you." she muttered. He gently guided her to the car and helped her into the front seat.

While the ambulance and single cop car headed off in the direction of the hospital the police chief was becoming very irrate.

"Damn it!" Chief Cook roared as his fist hit the desk. "I want this guy found!"

"Sir we're doing all we can." a young man replied.

"Well, that's not good enough." Cook replied slowly and directly. "He was on that phone..." Cook stated with a dead look in his eye. "He had both of those girls terrified. Your job is to find out where he is... and if you can't do that, deputy, then you'd better be finding yourself another job."

"Yes, sir." the deputy replied grabbing his hat.

"Take team 3 with you, search all the ground area within 15 blocks. Team 2 and team 1 are to search all buildings."

"Yes, sir."

"And send team 4 and 5 to the hospital. I want that ground covered from top to bottom." Cook rested his voice.

"That only leaves 1 team here, sir."

"Do it..." Cook leaned in closer to the deputy's face.

(32nd Street)

"Damn it, Lorelai." Luke huffed. "Where are you?" Luke continued to search the streets hoping to find Lorelai or Rory. He'd called Joe's several times but there was no answer. Luke wished he knew her cell phone number, but he had always been against cell phones, and now he was regretting it.

(The Hospital)

Lorelai sat alone in the waiting room. She was emotionless, as she awaited the doctor to confirm Rory's status. She sat there for what seemed like years, but it didn't matter anymore. Lorelai's mind was clogged with so much stress, and agony, there was no room for normal human function. She looked over to the opposite side of the room and spotted a coffee machine.

"Coffee." She muttered. "Luke." she referenced heartbrokenly. Her body sank into the chair.

"Ms. Gilmore?" the doctor asked calmly, as if he was afraid of bothering her.

"Yes." She replied slowly standing.

"Your daughter had a panic attack." The doctor replied. "Nothing to worry about. They're very common, and no harm has been done. Though she'll feel tired and achy for a while. You may take her home tomorrow morning. I suggest she spend the night here to rest."

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." A sniffle. "If she was seriously hurt, or sick..." Lorelai couldn't continue.

"You may see her if you'd like." The doctor offered. "She's being moved to recovery as we speak. Room 315."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Lorelai replied. She slowly, and unsteadily walked passed the doctor.

"Ms. Gilmore." The doctor called. "You don't look very well yourself. Perhaps you should have one of the nurses take a look at you."

"I'm fine." Lorelai said unconvincingly. "It's just been a bad... month." she added.

"I'll send in one of the nurses shortly." the doctor replied.

Lorelai walked into her daughter's room. Rory was laying on the bed staring straight up at the ceiling. Lorelai came over and sat down beside her.

"I'm very tired of hospitals." Rory stated randomly.

"So am I." Lorelai replied.

"I can't take it anymore." Rory said turning over and facing her mother.

Lorelai didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say something reassuring, something bold, and strong, but there was nothing of that nature to say.

"I keep thinking," Rory began, "that Luke is going to show up... that he'll come through the door and he'll be all worried and protective like he always is." Rory whimpered. "And he'll tell us everything will be okay... not to worry."

Lorelai let out a sputtered breath. She held her daughter's hand tightly. "You know... I keep thinking the same thing." She smiled. "But at the same time... I wonder what if he's really gone? Or dead?" Lorelai sobbed. "What if I never see him again... and I never get to tell him..." Lorelai stopped.

"That you love him." Rory said, filling in Lorelai's blank.

Lorelai shook her head yes.

(New York Police Department)

"Excuse me." Luke began. "I'm looking for a Lorelai Gilmore... or a Rory Gilmore... perhaps they've been here, or contacted you..."

"Who are you?" the secretary asked wearily.

"Luke Danes." Luke replied. "I'm a friend of theirs. I lost them, earlier, in a book store. I've been searching every store, every restaurant, every police station... I just... I want to find them."

"Stay here a moment please." The secretary answered.

A small spark of hope entered Luke's heart. When the secretary came back, Luke's heart was beating vigorously, awaiting her reply.

"Chief Cook will see you now." She pointed in the direction of his office.

Luke immediately took off to the destination. He opened the office door and laid eyes on the Chief.

"Hi.. I'm..."

"I know who you are." Cook interrupted. "Have a seat."

"Do you know where Lorelai is?" Luke asked quickly, while seating himself.

"Yes." Cooke answered "I do."

"Well, where is she is?" Luke asked concerned and impatiently.

"At the hospital, with her daughter." Cook noticed the horrified look in Luke's eye and sudden loss of breath. "Relax.." Cook added. "They're okay."

Luke's body tingled as a deep breath escaped from it. "Matthew...?" he asked breathlessly.

"He called her." Cook replied. "He's here somewhere."

"Jesus Christ." Luke mumbled. "That son of a..."

"You're help is needed, Mr. Danes." Cooke retorted. "We do intend on catching this guy. We have 5 teams searching the city for him at the moment."

"He's clever." Luke said in a low tone of voice. "It's like he knows everyone's move before they make it."

"Yes..." Cook sighed. "We deal with his type every day."

"He'll be expecting whatever it is you're planning."

"We're not planning anything." Cook smiled. "We move on impulse."


	23. Everyone Desires Love

(Hartford Hospital)

"Lorelai?" Luke spoke softly.

Lorelai's eyes slowly opened and came into focus. Excitement filled her, was this real?

"Luke!" She exclaimed."Oh my God!"

This instantly woke up Rory. "You're really here!" Rory cheered.

"Calm down." Luke smiled. "You're going to wake the whole hospital."

"Who gives a damn about the hospital?" Lorelai replied. "I thought you were gone." She flung her arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Luke answered holding Lorelai closely.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Luke began. "I lost track of both you at the book store, and before long I found myself walking the streets trying to find you. I called Joe's house a dozen times and no one answered. Luckily, I stopped by the police station and well..."

"Oh it's so good to see you." Lorelai hugged him again.

"It's good to see you too." Luke looked over at Rory who was laying in the hospital bed. "I bet you're tired of hospitals." he teased.

"Yes..." Rory agreed. "We had this conversation earlier."

"Well, hopefully this will be the last time for a while." Luke focused on Lorelai. "Want to get some coffee?"

"With you?" Lorelai asked playfully.

"Yes, with me." Luke played along.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai replied.

Rory smiled as Luke and Lorelai walked out of the door. Finally she felt that Lorelai had found the one.

(Joe's apartment)

"They have the whole damn city out there looking for me." Matthew ranted.

"Calm down. They're not going to search for you here." Joe replied.

"Joe... My ass is on the line here!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started all of this." Joe scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, here we go again with the advice giving..." Matthew replied smartalecky.

"Like you ever take my advice." Joe shot back.

"Ever since we were kids, you'd say 'Matt you shouldn't of done this... or Matt you shouldn't have done that.' But no once did you make an attempt to stop something from happening... yeah, always there to criticize, never there to prevent." Matthew poured himself another drink.

"You do foolish things, Matthew." Joe replied cooly. "You're lucky you've made it as far as you have, living the life you do."

"Look, Joe you've got to help me." Matthew replied in a more sympathetic manner. "You work with the cops... you know you can get me out of this."

"And how many times would this make?" Joe asked.

"The last. I swear it." Matthew said he eyes focusing on his brother. "Just this last time... help me out of this. I'll go straight after this... I promise."

"What you did to that girl..." Joe began. "And then that young boy..."

"I know..." Matthew's voice began to weaken. "I lost it for a while. I just didn't realize how much I was hurting them."

"Just give the police the wrong information... Give me an extra hour or two to get away. I'll leave for good this time, honest." Matthew begged.

Joe let out a heavy sigh. "Tell you what, we'll go down to the hospital and I'll convince the police that you're no longer within the city limits. They'll let down their guard and then you can plan your escape from there."

"Why at the hospital?" Matthew asked curiously.

"They've already searched it head to toe. They'll never think to start another search from there. I'll sneak you in, but you're on your own after that."

"Yeah..." Matthew shook his head. "That's a good idea, Joe." Matthew smiled. "Must run in the family, huh?" he grinned.

"Grab your coat." Joe replied, not smiling.

(Hartford Hospital)

"You know for a machine that takes quarters, this thing does alright." Luke commented.

"Mm.. You should buy one and put it in the diner." Lorelai suggested. "That way, you can sleep like an extra hour of the mornings, because the first hour of people only want coffee anyway, right? I mean that's why they drink the coffee cause it's like 5 am and they need energy."

"I don't think so." Luke smiled. "Good thinking though."

They continued to walk until they reached a table. They sat down and silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"Lorelai..." he began... "Today... I realized how much I cared about you. When I couldn't find you or Rory I thought that the absolute worst had happened. I didn't see how I could go on without you two." he paused. Lorelai's eyes began to water as she awaited the next sentence. "I could lose a lot of things, Lorelai... money, business, even some close friends, but if I lost you... I'd never recover from that. Never."

Lorelai smiled though she was crying. "My biggest fear today was that I'd never see you again. That I would never get to tell you how much..." she stopped.

"You care about me?" Luke replied.

Lorelai shook her head. "No..." she paused. "How much I love you."

Luke's heart warmed and his body tingled. He felt a rush of excitement and happiness flow through his veins. He leaned over and kissed Lorelai passionately.

"My god." he said pulling back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well, well, well... Looks like the knight has returned to save the maiden."

Lorelai and Luke's head turned simultaneously. Luke quickly jumped up from the table.


	24. My Way

"Oh, this truly is my lucky day." Luke replied standing eye to eye with Matthew.

Matthew smiled. "I didn't see your horse parked outside... in the shop?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know how you got in here." Luke replied. "But I'm damn sure glad you did."

"Well, if only Rory had given me such a warm welcoming..." Matthew and Luke paced around each other.

"Lorelai, go to Rory." Luke said without taking his eyes off Matthew.

"No, Lorelai... Stay. Don't you want to see how heroic your savior truly is?"

"Go to her." Luke said again. Lorelai swiftly left the room and questioned nothing about it.

"I don't blame you for sending her away." Matthew said lightly. "I'd be embarrassed too."

Matthew grabbed a knife from his pocket. Luke stood still, not flinching.

"Do you need that?" Luke asked. "Something to hide behind?"

"I'm not hiding behind a knife." Matthew spat. "I'm going to use it as a weapon."

"You're using it as a shield." Luke replied.

Matthew breathed deeply. "Alright... Mr. Tough Guy. We'll do it your way." Matthew threw the knife to the other side of the room. He lunged towards Luke, but Luke quickly stepped out of the way and came back with a powerful uppercut.

"I like things my way." Luke responded after knocking Matthew on his back.

Matt quickly jumped to his feat and took yet another swing at Luke. A miss. Another swing and miss. Another and another. Luke punched Matthew several times in the face and then one powerful time in the stomach leaving him hunched over and bloody. Luke chuckled. "You want the knife back?" he asked.

Anger filled Matthew. He hated being teased. "You know, I think I actually have something a little better." Matthew reached into his coat and pulled out a hand gun.

Luke still didn't show any sign of fear. Matthew aimed it directly at Luke's heart. "Want know how it feels to be shot through the heart?" Matthew asked.

"FREEZE!.. NYPD!" An officer shouted.

Matthew quickly turned his head to see who was yelling from behind him, when he did so Luke grabbed the gun and wrestled Matthew to the ground. A shot was fired into the air but hit nothing but the ceiling tile above them. The police swarmed the two men and quickly drug Matthew away.

"Game over, you bastard." Chief cook replied looking at Matthew. "Take him out boys."

Cook walked over to Luke who was relieved, but holding back all his emotions for the time being. "Good work Danes. Ever thought about a job in the police force?"

"No thank you." Luke replied lightly. "I'll stick to my diner."

"Looks like you helped a little more than expected huh?"

"Guess so." Luke handed the gun to Cook and started to walk of but noticed Joe standing beside one of the cops. Instead he changed his destination. "Joe?" He asked surprisingly as he walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Luke." Joe replied calmly. "Well, this is my job."

"You're a cop?" Luke asked amazed.

"Sure am." Joe smiled.

"You never told me that."

"You never asked." Joe replied.

"Good point." Luke retorted.

"I'll see you back home." Joe said cheerfully. "I won't be much longer here."

"Oh, I'll be staying here with Lorelai and Rory tonight."

"Oh? How are they?"

"They're good." Luke nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow then." Joe ended.

"Tomorrow." Luke repeated.

Luke turned and headed back in the direction of Rory's room.

(Outside the hospital)

"Joe, you back stabbing, two faced...!" Matthew roared from inside the cop car.

"Sorry, little brother." Joe replied as he walked on by the car and down the street.

(Rory's room)

"Luke..." Lorelai ran towards him when he entered the door. He hugged her and kissed her softly. "Please tell me this is all over." she said with her head buried in his chest.

"It's all over." Luke told her.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked standing back to examine him.

"Not at all." Luke smiled. "Like I said, just a bully." Luke looked over at Rory who was fast asleep in her bed. "You didn't wake her?" he asked.

"No." Lorelai replied. "For once, she was finally resting... really resting. I didn't want to ruin it for her." Lorelai said gazing at her pale face.

Luke walked over and pulled the covers up over Rory. "She's an incredibly strong kid."

(Christmas the following year at the Gilmore house)

"God... I love snow." Lorelai said to herself as she stood on her porch. Luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste. "God... I love you." She smirked.

"Come on, we're getting ready to open gifts." Luke smiled as he held out his hand.

"Just a minute." she said as she continued to gaze at the snow. "This moment is perfect."

"Tell me." Rory pleaded. "I can still acted surprised when I open it." She giggled.

"That doesn't work that way." Tristan laughed.

"Who's going to know any better?" Rory asked.

"I will." Tristan replied. "But I'll tell you what, I will give you one gift early."

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yes, really." Tristan smiled. "Come here." he guided her into the hallway. "Look up."

"Misseltoe." Rory whispered as she gazed upwards. As soon as her chin made a horizontal line again, Tristan's lips connected with her's.

"Merry Christmas, Rory." Tristan replied.

END

Thanks for all the great reviews... I hope everyone enjoyed my story. I have loved writing every chapter of it. More stories coming soon. )


End file.
